Double Sens
by Lyade Kanda
Summary: Lorsqu'un mot ou un geste ordinaire donne des idées peu catholique...Kanda en profite pour faire des avances à Allen...qui ne comprend pas. Ce qui n'est pas le cas des membres de la Congrégation ou des Noah...Série de drabbles.
1. Lavi

**Bonjour à tous !**

**Voici le premier drabble d'une nouvelle série =)**

**C'est un délire imaginait avec ma Seize-chan que j'adore =)**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p><strong>Double-Sens.<strong>

**Victime I : Lavi Bookman.**

Lavi, comme tout le personnel de la Congrégation, connaissait les sentiments passionnels que Kanda nourrissaient à l'égard de l'innocent la personne concernée l'ignorait et Kanda veillait à ce que cela...ne change pas...souvent à coup de Mugen, son précieux Katana. Même Lavi qui adorait embêtait le Kendoka ne s'y risquait pas...il avait essayé une fois...Kanda était arrivé avant qu'il puisse mettre Allen sur la piste d'un quelconque amoureux secret.

Résultat des courses : deux semaines à l'Infirmerie...les plus horribles de sa vie.

Depuis, plus personne ne s'y risquait, même Komui, pour le plus grand plaisir de Kanda, qui avait commencé un jeu un peu pervers avec sa proie, le pauvre Allen, qui ne comprenait jamais rien. Lavi fut présent la première fois, pour son plus grand désespoir.

**xXx**

Lavi et Allen venaient de finir une mission et malgré l'heure matinale, ils décidèrent de se rendre au Réfectoire pour prendre un petit déjeuner. Les deux Exorcistes avaient dormi dans le train et n'avaient donc aucune envie d'aller se reposer dans leurs chambres. Lorsque les deux amis pénétrèrent dans le Réfectoire, ils virent Kanda commandait son bol de Soba. Lavi, lui remarqua autre chose, le regard empli de luxure que le Kendoka envoya à Allen en le voyant. Ca promettait pour le repas...en bien ou en mal, Lavi ne le savait pas, mais une chose était sûre...il se la fermerait pour une fois. Le Roux tenait à la vie, surtout en voyant Kanda lui envoyait un regard polaire disant "Tu ouvres la bouche, tu es un homme mort" et son instinct de survie lui dictait de suivre cette menace des plus éloquentes.

Allen, ne se rendant compte de rien, s'installa à une table, avec son énorme plateau devant lui. Kanda et Lavi s'installèrent en face de lui et Lavi voyait très bien que Kanda se retenait de sauter sur le Symbiotique, d'ailleurs il se demandait pourquoi. Ce n'était certainement pas à cause de sa présence, sinon il serait déjà six pieds sous terre pour qu'il puisse abuser du (un peu trop) naïf Allen Walker, un appel au viol et la tentation incarnée selon Kanda.

En cet instant, le Roux aurait tout donné pour être loin, il avait l'impression de voir un loup affamé et un agneau stupide et ignorant tout du danger qui rôdait près de lui. Enfin Allen restait Allen, un abruti trop innocent pour son bien, selon Lavi, sans que cela soit méchant.

Le Bookman reporta donc regard sur son ami, il venait de finir son plateau...ventre sur patte et semblait heureux.

-Enfin de retour ! Ca fait du bien, surtout niveau nourriture. Les plats de Jerry me manquaient, dit Allen, un grand sourire aux lèvres (dans la cuisine, Jerry sanglotait de bonheur).

-Tu..Tu as parfai...tement raison, répondit Lavi, un peu hésitant, en regardant de coin le Japonais. En vérité, il voulait retourner en mission loin de ce pervers psychopathe aux pulsions meurtrières.

-Et puis, je commençais à en avoir assez de risquer ma vie. J'ai pas envie de mourir, moi, souffla Allen, traumatisé. Lors de la mission, des "amis de Cross l'avait gentillement menacé de le tuer, s'il ne payait pas ses dettes, qu'il lui avait donné son Maître. Il avait dû courir vite...très vite...pour survivre.

-Ah oui, tu parles de ceux qui t'ont poursuivi à cause de Cross, murmura Lavi, en se rappelant. Un sourire s'inscrit à se souvenir...qui disparut bien vite...Kanda avait les yeux pétillants de perversion et de désir. Il ressemblait à un détraqué en manque.

-Oh mais tu sais. Je connais une agréable façon de mourir, déclara le Kendoka, qui prenait la parole pour la première fois.

Lavi fronça les sourcils...il avait un mauvais pressentiment et la nette impression que ses phrases étaient à double-sens. Est-ce que...non impossible...impensable venant de Kanda. Pourtant, le Kendoka arborait un discret sourire et une lueur salace dansait dans ses yeux bleus/noirs.

-Je préfère ne pas mourir tout court. Je préfère vivre encore longtemps, plutôt que de mourir même si ma fin sera agréable, répondit Allen en regardant Kanda de son regard candide.

-Oh mais je suis sûr que tu aimerais tenter cette expérience..surtout que tu ne meurs pas vraiment, déclara le Japonais qui se sentait durcir en voyant Allen, si pur...si innocent avec son regard d'enfant.

-On ne peut se faire tuer et ne pas mourir. Tu délires Bakanda, dit le Symbiotique comme une évidence.

Lavi de son côté faisait comme si de rien été. Il se trouvait ailleurs...il ne voulait pas savoir..il avait trop peur de savoir de quoi parlait Kanda...bien trop peur.

-Bien sur que si...Moyashi. Cela s'appelle une Petite Mort. C'est très agréable à faire. Je pourrais, l'expérimenter avec toi...il faut être deux pour le faire, répondit le Kendoka...qui se retenait de se jeter sur ce petit agneau sans défense, tellement il le trouvait désirable.

Lavi, lui, écarquilla ses prunelles vertes, il recracha sa gorgée d'eau, qu'il venait de prendre, évitant de justesse d'arroser Allen et s'étouffa avec le reste qu'il avait avalé de travers. Il toussa, les larmes lui montant aux yeux.

"Mais qu'ai-je fait mon Dieu ? Qu'ai-je fais ? Merde. Pourquoi je dois être là quand Kanda joue le nympho pervers. Je le savais que s'était mauvais signe", pensa Lavi, pleurant intérieurement, voulant être autre part.

-Pourquoi pas...Ca a l'air excitant ton truc...La Petite Mort, c'est ça, déclara le jeune homme, ne voyant rien de mal et de dangereux dans ce que lui proposait le Kendoka.

Le Roux s'écroula sur la table, tapant sa tête contre celle-ci.

"Mais vas-y Allen ! Rajoute s'en ! Kanda n'est pas assez déchaîné et pervers comme ça. Réveille la bête ! Mais pourquoi tu dois être aussi con ! Abruti !" se dit Lavi, pleurant, voulant rejoindre sa douce Lenalee pour qu'elle le console un peu...beaucoup.

-Quand tu veux Moyashi ! Quand tu veux ! dit Kanda, le visage impassible mais les yeux ressemblant à celui d'un fauve affamé ou en rut, en chasse.

-Mon nom c'est Allen, Bakanda ! hurla le Symbiotique, fronçant les sourcils.

C'est ainsi que Lenalee et Miranda rejoignirent leurs compagnons. Kanda et Allen se disputant comme si de rien n'était (même si Kanda mourait d'envie de prendre son fantasme sur la table..qu'importe les gêneurs) et Lavi écroulait sur la table, sa tête entre ses bras, pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps. En la voyant, il la serra fort dans ses bras. Lenalee n'y fit pas attention, Lavi le faisait souvent, enfin sans les larmes d'habitude.

C'était donc, une journée banale à la Congrégation...à peu de chose près. Car Kanda venait de passer à l'attaque ! La Congrégation n'était pas près de s'en remettre.

**Fin.**

* * *

><p><strong>J'espère que vous avez aimé =)<strong>

**A bientôt !**


	2. Miranda

**Disclamer : rien n'est à moi. Pas faute de le vouloir pourtant, pour plusieurs raisons hihihi**

* * *

><p><strong>Bonjour à tous!<strong>

**Après un très longue absence me revoilà !**

**J'avai une baisse de motivation u_u**

**Désolé pour les fautes -_-""**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p><strong>Double-Sens.<strong>

**Victime II : Miranda Lotto.**

Un prédateur, bien connu de la Congrégation, s'ennuyait un peu de sa chère proie, sa si succulente et appétissante proie. Il était parti en mission avant d'avoir pu emmener son petit Symbiotique dans un coin pour le prendre comme il en rêvait depuis si longtemps.

Maintenant, après avoir fini de s'entraîner, Kanda cherchait Allen et savait parfaitement où le trouver à cette heure matinale de la journée : au Réfectoire, sanctuaire sacré pour son futur jouet.

C'est avec un sourire carnassier aux lèvres qu'il se rendit sans plus tarder vers ce lieu.

**xXx**

Miranda était de bonne humeur aujourd'hui, elle se sentait bien, sortait avec Marie depuis quelque temps, roucoulant comme les jeunes amoureux qu'ils étaient et elle n'avait provoqué aucun problème depuis une semaine...à croire que sa poisse voulait bien lui laisser un peu de répit.

La jeune femme se trouvait au Réfectoire où elle pouvait voir qu'Allen était le premier attablé et qu'il mangeait comme un bienheureux. En souriant, Miranda partit s'asseoir à côté de lui, cela faisait un moment qu'elle n'avait pu parler tranquillement avec lui.

Mais avant qu'elle n'ait pu lui adresser la parole, le Kendoka fit son apparition et se mit juste devant Allen avec un sourire à faire froid dans le dos.

Miranda se mit à trembler, sa timidité légendaire refaisant surface. Le rouge lui monta aux joues et elle préféra se faire discrète. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir peur du jeune homme.

Elle remarqua distraitement qu'Allen commençait à éplucher une banane, un fruit qu'il aimait beaucoup, sous les yeux emplis de désir de Kanda. Un mauvais pressentiment se fit soudainement ressentir en elle et Miranda se rappelait vaguement d'une conversation avec Lavi et les autres sur le comportement étrange de Kanda mais elle ne se rappelait plus avec quoi ou qui il se comportait bizarrement.

Kanda, pour sa part, voyait son ange mangeait une banane d'une façon très excitante (pour lui). Allen testait-il sa patience ? Voulait-il qu'il le prenne sans ménagement sur la table du Réfectoite bondé ? Si il le voulait, Kanda était prêt à le faire, sans problème. Ce n'est pas lui qui dirait non, surtout que le Symbiotique était un ange qu'on aimerait pervertir. C'est pourquoi, il lorgnait tout rival potentiel et lui faisait comprendre de manière brutale à qui appartenait Allen. Chasse gardée.

C'est avec une voix assez neutre où on pouvait quand même entendre une pointe de désir qu'il dit :

-Alors Moyashi, on aime les grandes bananes ?

Miranda, la discrète, manqua de pousser un cri. Non...impossible. Elle avait du mal entendre la question. Kanda...le froid Kanda se comportait comme...comme un pervers. Miranda sentit son coeur rater un battement. Non, elle devait se tromper, il devait juste poser une simple question et elle avait tout compris de travers...oui, voilà c'était ça, impossible autrement, surtout venant du Japonais.

-Oui, c'est trop bon !

L'innocence d'Allen. Quelle magnifique chose...pensa-t-elle, attendrie.

Mais, elle ne savait pas pourquoi, Miranda ressentait (après que la tendresse pour le jeune Symbiotique soit passée) de l'inquiétude pour Allen. La jeune femme avait la nette impression que Kanda était devenu une bête assoiffée...de sang...ou...de sexe ?

Non. Impossible. Mais les yeux bleus/noirs si glacials où aujourd'hui brillaient une lueur de perversion ne trompaient pas, ainsi que sa réponse plus que confuse à l'attention de l'Innocent Allen. Face à cette constatation, Miranda renversa de l'eau sur la table qui aspergea le Symbiotique qui se retrouva avec une chemise mouillée, révélant son torse finement musclé.

Miranda la poisse venait de faire son retour.

-Je...je...je...suis désoléééééé cria la jeune femme devant sa maladresse.

le blandinet sourit à l'adresse de sa collègue, voulant la rassurer.

-Ce n'est rien...vraiment.

Kanda par contre voulait la maudire, déjà qu'il avait du mal à se tenir en temps normal, alors avec la banane et la chemise transparente...La Tentation Incarnée...qu'est qu'il avait de contrôle sur son corps et son esprit quand même.

Le Japonais sourit furtivement.

-Sinon Moyashi. J'ai une plus grosse banane que cela dans ma chambre...Tu voudrais venir la goûter. Je suis sur que tu adorerais cela.

-Hein...

-Tu en redemanderais encore une comme ça...enfin il n'y a que moi qui pourrais te la donner, bien sur.

Allen avait les yeux brillants mais arborait tout de même un air méfiant.

-Pourquoi tu voudrais me donner de grosses bananes...Tu ne m'aimes pas aux dernières nouvelles Bakanda.

Miranda, elle se demandait ce qu'elle faisait ici, ayant l'impression d'être une souris prise au piège. Gentille elle avait voulu parler à Allen, l'ayant un peu négligé depuis qu'elle entretenait une relation avec Marie et voila dans quoi elle se retrouvait embarquée. Miranda tremblait de désespoir, nullement habituée à ce genre de conversation. La jeune femme était choquée de savoir qu'Allen entrait dans le jeu des sous entendus de Kanda. Elle ne savait pas qu'il entretenait ce genre de relation non plus.

Un gémissement de mécontentement sortit de la bouche d'Allen quand un bout de sa banane tomba sur son pantalon pour atterrir par terre laissant une trace de banane écrasée sur le pantalon d'Allen. Le Kendoka, mui, voyait autre chose qu'une simple trace de banane écrasée sur son pantalon, autre chose de blanc, qui ne sortait que d'une certaine partie de l'anatomie de l'homme mais le Blandinet ne s'en rendait même pas compte...à la différence du Japonais qui ne quittait pas la tâche des yeux.

-Si tu savais Moyashi...mais je peux me montrer gentil quand je veux. Je ne veux pas te tuer seulement de donner un peu plus de plaisir que maintenant. Si tu ne veux pas tant pis...je la donnerais à quelqu'un d'autres qui aime cela encore plus que toi.

Le Symbiotique ouvrit de grands yeux et gémit.

"A-t-il compris de quoi je parlais vraiment ?" se demandait le Kendoka, les yeux plissaient, prêt à bondir sur lui à la moindre tentative de fuite de son futur jouet.

-NON. Je veux bien. D'habitude je suis obligé de manger deux/trois bananes à la suite pour être rassasié mais si il existe des bananes aussi grosses que tu le dis je ne vais pas dire non. Merci Bakanda...tu semble vraiment gentil aujourd'hui, c'est étrange.

"Apparemment non. Dommage ! Moi qui voulait l'attacher sur la chaise !"

- Je peux être vraiment très gentil parfois. Ne t'inquiéte pas je peux te jurer qu'avec une seule banane tu seras rassasié pour un moment...

-je te promets que tu vas la sentir passer la banane et bien profond, murmura Kanda, en se léchant les lèvres, un petit renflement se formant au sud du corps bien bâti de Kanda mais, bien cacher par ses habits, heureusement.

-Tu as dit quelque chose d'autre Bakanda, demanda le jeune homme, en se levant de table

Allen avait des yeux si purs.

-Oui on y va maintenant. Viens avant que je change d'avis, déclara ledit Bakanda, d'une ton froid "et que je te prenne sur la table ou sur un mur, au lieu de ma chambre", pense-t-il en même temps.

-Heuuu d'accord. Miranda tu vas bien ?

Allen s'était tourné vers elle pour la saluer mais, elle semblait étrange.

Miranda regardait dans le vide... en état de choc avancé. Tout autour d'elle les plats étaient renversés ainsi que les liquides. officiellement, preuve de sa maladresse légendaire, officieusement...dégâts causaient à chaque sous-entendu salace. Quand elle prenait un verre, il se fracassait parterre sour le coup de l'émotion et de la peur. Des larmes sillonnaient ses joues, inquiétant Allen.

-Oui oui...très...bien, balbutia-t-elle, avant de pleurer sur la table.

-Tu t'es disputé avec Marie ? Ou tu as mal quelque part.

-Non rien de tout ça...Tout ...va...bien

Miranda parlait d'une petite voix, n'arrivant pas à se remettre.

-Tu veux que je reste ?

-NON.

Kanda avait crié cela d'une voix colérique. Il tenait enfin Allen. Ce n'est pas une petite idiote qui contrecarrerait ses plans.

Miranda se remit à pleurer, tremblante de peur. Le Symbiotique envoya un regard noir à Kanda, essayant de consoler Miranda.

-Alors tu viens ou pas ? Tu l'as veut cette banane ou pas, commençait à s'énerver le Kendoka, ayant du mal à se retenir de tuer Miranda et de plaquer son futur amant contre un mur.

-Tu peux te la mettre où je pense ta banane Bakanda ! Comment oses-tu faire pleurer une femme ! cria Allen, en colère.

"C'est toi qui vas l'avoir dans cul cette banane" pensa le beau Brun.

Kanda perdit patience et se rapprocha de son jouet pour faire, ce qu'il voulait de lui, consentant ou non...il le serait plus tard...quand il lui ferait découvrir les plaisirs de la chair...contre le mur derrière lui.

Mais Lavi arriva en courant, arrêtant net le jeune homme dans sa tentative de "plaquage violent sur une surface dure".

-Allen, tu dois aller voir Komui de toute urgence...en fait maintenant, mission très importante.

-Ah c'est vraiment obligé tout de suite, tout de suite. miranda ne se sent pas bien.

Lavi regarda Miranda et il reconnut les signes évidents d'une conversation perverse made in Kanda. Lavi compatit.

-Oui. Ne t'inquiétes pas. Je vais m'en occuper à ta place.

-D'accord merci ! sourit le plus jeune, un sourire si doux et joyeux.

Kanda, fou furieux que sa proie se soit échappé, donna un grand coup de poing sur la table.

-Vous, espèce de minable petit gêneurs... Ne croisez plus jamais mon chemin seul, sinon vous pouvez être sur de faire connaissance avec ma lame.

C'est sur ses belles paroles que le jeune Japonais quitta la salle à la recherche d'une victime...heu...d'un amant pour le soulager de son petit problème. En attendant que son jouet humain soit à lui, dans son lit et dans toutes les autres pièces de la Congrégations. Allen n'aura pas fini d'en baver quand il se fera prendre dans tous les sens du terme par Kanda, psychopathe et pervers en puissance ! Courage Allen !

* * *

><p><strong>J'espère que vous avez aimé =)<strong>

**A bientôt !**


	3. Wisely

**Disclamer : L'univers de DGM ne m'appartient pas. C'est trop injuste !**

* * *

><p><strong>Bonjour à tous !<strong>

**Voici le chapitre III =)**

**Cette fanfiction comptera en tout 10 chapitres.**

**Désolé pour les fautes u_u """**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p><strong>Double-sens.<strong>

**Victime III : Wisely.**

La Congrégation était bien calme depuis quelques temps. Les Scientifiques et les Exorcistes profitaient de cette ambiance qui ne durerait que le temps de la mission confiée à Kanda, Allen et Lavi. Le prédateur et sa proie innocente ne revenaient pas avant une semaine. Oh joie ! Oh bonheur suprême ! Mais, Allen survivra-t-il à cette mission ? Reviendra-t-il toujours aussi innocent et pur comme l'agneau qui vient de naître, face au loup déguisé pour mieux le tromper ?

Son destin est incertain mais, pour une fois les habitants de la Congrégation n'en avaient rien à faire. Puisque si Allen se faisait prendre, Kanda ne massacrerait plus les traqueurs et les scientifiques de frustration (dans le sens les prendre tellement fort qu'il les épuise et les empêche de se lever, même si ses amants ne s'en plaignent pas, au contraire et aussi parfois massacre sanglant...c'est suivant son humeur). En fait, c'est Allen qui mourrait sous les coups de reins d'un Kanda déchaîné ou si il n'y arrivait toujours pas...eh bien, rien ne changerait.

Tous espérait en secret qu'Allen y passe...le plus vite possible. La survie de la Congrégation en dépendait.

**xXx**

Allen se trouvait, assis, dans la salle commune d'une auberge. Ses deux compagnons étaient montés dans leur chambre, d'ailleurs Lavi semblait paniqué en voyant Kanda le suivre (étrange).

Le Symbiotiques resta un moment seul, profitant du calme de la salle commune, tout le monde étant parti dormir. Quoique profiter du calme était vite dit, puisque le silence était souvent brisé par des cris venant d'en haut et il ne savait pas trop pourquoi (quelle innocence !). A un moment, il eut envie de manger les bonbons que Miranda lui avait donné avant de partir, il adorait le sucre. Il en englouti la moitié, résistant à la tentation de tout manger et ensuite déballa une sucette à la fraise, qu'il se mit en devoir...eh bien de sucer avec application (rien de pervers là dedans).

C'est ainsi que Kanda le vit en descendant les escaliers, après avoir calmé ses pulsions. Il devait être calme pour pouvoir séduire Allen, enfin le mettre dans son lit surtout. Mais, un renflement apparut dans son pantalon à la vue de sa proie suçant une sucette qu'il aurait voulu remplacer par son sexe.

-Alors Moyashi, on a une petite faim, déclara le Kendoka, en s'approchant pour s'asseoir devant Allen, cachant son petit problème.

-Pourquoi ça te dérange Bakanda ! Si c'est le cas tu peux partir, déclara le Symbiotique, tout en continuant à donner des coups de langue sur l'objet qui excité le prédateur.

-Absolument pas, sourit le Japonais en se passant la langue sur ses lèvres, une lueur lubrique dans ses beaux yeux. Tu aimes lécher...ton bonbon n'est-ce pas ?

Allen sourit innocemment.

-Oui. Goût fraise, les meilleures. Miranda m'en donne souvent. Tu en veux une ?

Le Brun devait se maîtriser pour ne pas encore sauter sur Allen. Mais bientôt, très bientôt, Allen sucera autre chose qu'une vulgaire friandise.

-Non, c'est bon...Je préfère un autre genre de gâterie...qui se partage à deux...

Le plus jeune fronça les sourcils essayant de voir à quoi faisait référence son compagnon, en vain.

-Tu rates beaucoup. C'est délicieux pourtant...Le meilleur moment, c'est quand ça fond sur la langue ou quand on passe des coups de langue dessus, le goût imprégne la bouche. Merveilleux

Allen sourit, les yeux brillants à l'évocation du goût de ses bonbons adorés. La saveur fraise, son péché mignon en ce moment.

-Tu sais, je pourrais te faire goûter une autre saveur c'est une sucette aussi. C'est un peu amer mais, je suis sûr que tu adorerais, dit Kanda, la voix rauque, les poings serrés pour ne pas prendre violemment Allen contre la table ou de le mettre à genoux face à son désir brûlant.

La proie du Japonais fit une petite grimace.

-Je suis pas très amateur des saveurs amères. J'évite ça.

-Tu devrais au moins y goûter une fois...tu verras tu changeras d'avis très rapidement. J'en suis sûr.

Il fit un grand sourire carnassier, retenant un gémissement en voyant son futur amant suçotait son bonbon en réfléchissant. Il était vraiment fort quand même, un self-control remarquable ! Il était parfait, tout simplement.

-Pourquoi pas. J'espère que tu as raison. Je vais essayer, qui sait, ça me plaira peut-être.

-Bon choix. Tu viens avec moi. C'est dans ma chambre.

Le Symbiotique poussa un soupir exaspéré en se levant.

-Pourquoi je dois t'accompagner. Tu peux pas aller les chercher tes bonbons.

Kanda reluqua Allen, les yeux emplis de désirs.

-Non. Je dois te montrer quelque chose aussi, de très grand et très épais...Tu verras là-bas.

-Mouais, on verra bien.

Allen commença à monter les escaliers, Kanda le collant de très près. Quand, une explosion se fit entendre dehors. Genre Akuma qui attaque.

Le jeune Symbiotique partit tout de suite, sauver ses pauvres âmes en peines, laissant Kanda, seul et frustré...encore une fois.

-BORDEL ! PUTAIN DE MACHINE DE MERDE ! JE VAIS TOUS LES DEFONCER SES ERREURS DE LA NATURE ! hurla le Kendoka, frustré et furieux d'avoir encore rater une chance de se faire le Blandinet tentateur qui le chauffait avec ses airs de petit innocent. Innocent ? Plus pour longtemps !

Ensuite, Kanda partit se défouler sur ses Akuma qui l'empêcher de baiser Allen tellement fort qu'il ne pourrait plus se lever, ni même parler.

Avec un peu de chance, son futur amant ne fermera pas sa porte ce soir, sinon Lavi fera encore l'affaire.

**xXx **

Wisely se trouvait dans la même ville que les Exorcistes. Il devait les surveiller, enfin surtout Allen, avec Tyki partit vagabonder un peu, ennuyé de la mission.

En passant devant une auberge, il trouva par hasard Allen, dans la salle commune, seul en train de manger des sucreries. Le jeune homme passa par l'arrière de la demeure et se glissa alors furtivement dans la pièce et s'installa dans un coin sombre où Allen ne pouvait le voir. Sa mission de surveillance pouvait commencer.

Kanda descendit ensuite et s'arrêta dans les escaliers.

_"Mmmmmh, mon sexe serrait tellement bien à la place de cette maudite sucette. Sa langue brûlante autour...Reste calme ! Zen !_

Wisely se figea à cette pensée et à l'image qui l'accompagnait. Il retint un cri d'horreur. Un pervers menaçait son futur frère.

-Alors Moyashi, on a une petite faim.

"_Je ne dirais pas non à l'aider à apaiser sa faim, sur mon lit. Mon sexe dans sa jolie petite bouche tentante!"_

Le Noah avala de travers, manquant de mourir asphyxié, devant de telles pensées dégoutantes.

-Pourquoi ça te dérange Bakanda ! Si c'est le cas tu peux partir.

_**"Oser venir me faire chier, alors que je suis si bien"**_

Oui, il devait se rebeller devant cette bête sauvage. Un sourire apparut sur les lèvres du liseur de pensées. Kanda ne pourrait jamais avoir Allen. C'était impossible...n'est-ce pas ?

-Absolument pas. Tu aimes lécher...ton bonbon n'est-ce pas ?

_"Si tu pouvais me lécher aussi. Surtout si tu t'appliques autant sur mon sexe que sur cet objet de torture. Je suis tellement serré dans mon pantalon...rien que pour toi..."_

Wisely avait chaud, très chaud et aussi un peu choqué par les pensées qu'envoyaient ce...cette chose qui était censé être un Exorciste. Il avait du mal à supporter les images que Kanda envoyait, concernant Allen à genoux...entrain de...Raaaah, le voyant commençait à trembler de dégoût, la bouche tordue en une grimace.

-Oui. Goût fraise, les meilleures. Miranda m'en donne souvent. Tu en veux une ?

_**"Pourquoi il me regarde comme ça... ?**_

_"Si il ne retire pas ce sourire innocent, je vais le prendre sur place. Il verra quel goût elle à ma sucette"._

Mais...mais...c'était dégueulasse ! Wisely n'en revenait vraiment pas. Jamais il ne laisserait son petit frère dans les bras de ce fauve en rut. Jamais !

-Non, c'est bon...Je préfère un autre genre de gâterie...qui se partage à deux...

_"Oh oui...à deux...toi + moi, dans un lit, nus...mmmmm..."_

Le jeune voyant commençait à s'énerver de plus en plus, ce déchet essayait de pervertir un être pur et innocent comme Allen. Que ce dernier fasse un massacre et tue des centaines de personnes ou d'akumas pas de problème mais il ne permettrait pas qu'on lui enlève son innocence si précieuse, qu'on lui enlève sa naïveté si touchante...** (ou pas, enfin ça dépend de qui. Kanda ne doit pas être du même avis).**

-Tu rates beaucoup. C'est délicieux pourtant...Le meilleur moment, c'est quand ça fond sur la langue ou quand on passe des coups de langue dessus, le goût imprègne la bouche. Merveilleux.

_**"Il faudra que j'en redemande à Miranda. Elle m'as dit que je pouvais toujours venir la voir, si j'en avais plus."**_

_"Il me chauffe ce démon. Il ne demande qu'à ce faire prendre. Il joue les petits innocents mais si ça se trouve il ne l'est peut-être plus autant qu'on le croit. T'inquiète Allen je vais bientôt te montrer ce qu'est un homme...bien en profondeur". _

Le noah poussa un soupir de désespoir, abattu. Cet homme n'avait-il donc aucune retenue dans ses pensées. Il but un verre, puis un autre, voulant effacer toute trace de cette échange, avec ses pensées dérangeantes.

-Je suis pas très amateur des saveurs amères. J'évite ça.

_"Pas de problème, je vais te faire aimer avec ma bite...hihihi. J'imagine déjà ta langue, ta bouche et tes petites mains sur moi." _

Deux nouveaux verres furent engloutis. Des papillons commençaient à danser devant ses yeux. Un sourire idiot apparut sur son visage.

-Tu devrais au moins y goûter une fois...tu verras tu changeras d'avis très rapidement. J'en suis sûr.

_"Ensuite je te récompenserais lorsque je te mettrais à genoux ou à califourchon sur moi, mon sexe bien enfoui en toi, pendant que tu pousseras de mignons petits cris de plaisir."_

Un gémissement étouffé pour ne pas se faire repérer. Puis un petit verre encore pour la route. Le Comte se mit à danser la salsa avec Lullubel, puis Kanda plaque Allen contre la table et le prend sous ses cris d'extase...Quoi ? Ah non, c'est bon...seulement les mauvaises pensées de l'autre taré...encore. Wisely ne pouvait même pas se soûler en paix.

_**"Pourquoi il me regarde bizarre. Il y a un problème... Etrange... Et puis je vais peut-être accepter sa proposition, on verra bien si c'est une blague ou pas"**_

-Pourquoi pas. J'espère que tu as raison. Je vais essayer, qui sait, ça me plaira peut-être.

_" Je n'en doute pas. En tout cas je suis sûre que ton cul va aimer."_

Non, ne te laisse pas faire. Le voyant reprit plus ou moins ses esprits à ces paroles qui ne voulait dire qu'une seule chose...Le chasseur avait coincé sa proie et n'attendait que le moment pour la dévorer. Dans moins de cinq minutes, à tout casser.

-Bon choix. Tu viens avec moi. C'est dans ma chambre.

_"Hihihi, enfin je vais me le faire. Je n'aurais plus à combler mes envies grâce à des êtres insignifiants comme Lavi, Lenalee ou tout les autres... Dieu est avec moi !"_

Le Noah tenta de se lever pour détruire le Kendoka et sauver Allen, cette douce princesse sans défense mais, il s'écroula comme une merde par terre. Le bruit ne sembla pas parvenir aux oreilles des Exorcistes. Pfff.

-Pourquoi je dois t'accompagner. Tu peux pas aller les chercher tes bonbons.

_"Oh non, je te veux dans mon lit mais, si tu insistes un peu plus. Je peux te prendre ici et maintenant."_

Wisely réussit à se hisser un peu sur la table, juste sa tête et ses bras. Avant de retomber avec un "Aïe, merdeeeuh" d'une voix d'alcoolique.

-Non. Je dois te montrer quelque chose aussi, de très grand et très épais...Tu verras là-bas.

_"Alors ? Ici ou dans mon lit ?"_

-Mouais, on verra bien.

_"Oh oui, je vais enfin me le faire, encore et encore et encore..."_

Wisely ouvrit grands les yeux, ne pouvant y croire. C'était la fin, l'apocalypse...à moins que..Ahahahaha, le Kendoka ne l'aura pas. Les Akuma seront là pour y veiller.

Le noah en appela un grand nombre et s'endormit au sol, entendant vaguement un hurlement de rage, une bouteille vide à la main et un verre à moitié rempli dans l'autre. Sa bonne action accomplie.

**xXx**

Plus tard, Tyki retrouva Wisely, étendu par terre dans l'auberge. Il soupira et le porta jusqu'au train pour rentrer à la demeure des Kamelott.

Kanda ne put persuader une nouvelle fois Allen de le suivre dans sa chambre. De frustration, le Japonais rejoignit Lavi pour faire baisser sa tension sexuelle au maximum. Eh oui, sa proie avait fermé sa porte.

Lavi eut mal, très mal surtout quand ils durent repartir à la Congrégation.

Tout se déroulait comme toujours pour le meilleur mais, surtout pour le pire pour ces pauvres créatures sans défense habitant la Congrégation.

Car une bête en rut y rôdait, toujours la nuit et le jour aussi, attendant son heure.

Attention ! Il arrive ! Fuyez ! **(...ou pas)**

**Fin.**

**Si vous avez des idées de double-sens, je suis toute ouïe =3**

* * *

><p><strong>J'espère que vous avez aimé =)<strong>

**A bientôt !**


	4. Lenalee

**Bonjour à tous !**

**Voici le nouveau chapitre, plus rapide que le précédent. Un Miracle =) **

**J'ai l'impression de l'avoir raté mais, à vous de juger.**

**Désolé pour les fautes -_-""**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p><strong>Double-Sens.<strong>

**Victime IV : Lenalee Lee.**

Lenalee Lee, jeune femme joyeuse et pleine de vie, ne savait pas qu'une menace planait à la Congrégation. Il faut dire qu'elle ne prêtait pas trop attention aux rumeurs des couloirs, depuis bien longtemps. C'est pour cela qu'elle ne savait pas le terrible secret de Kanda, celui qui faisait frémir de peur le plus courageux des hommes.

Kanda convoitait Allen, chasse-gardée, celui qui osait flirter avec...disparaissait mystérieusement (dans d'horribles souffrances, parfois des cris inhumains parvenaient à la Section Scientifique). Plusieurs fois, le jeune homme était presque arrivé à son but...presque...le rendant fou de rage.

Lenalee, innocente petite fille, ne pensait pas assister à un des innombrables actes de perversion du Japonais et pourtant...Ce jour changea sa vie et la vision assez idéaliste qu'elle avait du Kendoka. Celui du beau Ténébreux froid et insensible, qui sous son coeur de pierre avait un coeur bon et sensible qui battait. Elle découvrit qu'il n'était qu'un pervers nymphomane en manque. Toutes ses belles illusions volèrent en éclats mais, qu'importe elle aimait le yaoi alors c'était le paradis pour elle (comme pour les fangirls qui attendaient avec impatience que Kanda saute Allen mais, cela est une autre histoire).

**xXx **

Allen se trouvait dans le Salon de la Congrégation, essayant par tous les moyens de se rafraîchir. Il faisait tellement chaud depuis quelques jours et les habitants de la Congrégation souffraient de cette chaleur infernale. On pouvait tous les voir comme des âmes en peine dans le désert du Sahara cherchant un point d'eau qui ne venait pas.

Allen lui se trouvait allongé sur un canapé, torse nu, on pouvait voir la sueur glisser sur ses abdos, son ventre. Pour se rafraîchir un peu, il décida de manger une glace à la vanille, un cornet. Même si il savait qu'il devra la manger vite, avant qu'elle ne fonde à cause de cette chaleur insoutenable.

**xXx**

Kanda parcourait les couloirs de la Congrégation, impassible comme toujours. Beaucoup de personnes le regardaient admiratives, il arrivait quand même à rester classe et beau même en pleine canicule, tandis que d'autres agonisaient.

Le jeune homme était frustré. La chaleur lui donnait envie de coucher, encore plus que d'habitude. Il adorerait se perdre dans le petit cul d'Allen. Le Japonais avait tellement les hormones en ébullition, qu'il était prêt à arrêter son jeu de sous-entendu et à passer à l'acte dans n'importe quelle pièce de l'Ordre, avec ou sans voyeurs.

Soudain, il se figea devant le Salon, l'objet de son désir si trouvait, une glace dans sa main et terriblement sexy. Kanda, essaya de reprendre contenance et s'approcha de sa proie. Il eut un sourire carnassier et vint s'asseoir auprès de son futur amant. Aujourd'hui, il goûterait Allen et celui-ci hurlerait de plaisir sous lui.

**xXx **

Lenalee, pendant ce temps, cherchait le Kendoka. Il devait partir en mission dans la soirée mais, il était difficile à trouver. Elle soupira en remettant une mèche de ses cheveux humides derrière son oreille. Vivement, que la température baisse, cela était dur à vivre.

La jeune femme soupira de soulagement quand elle retrouva Kanda mais, elle se figea devant une scène assez étrange. Kanda avait le visage d'un Psychopathe et Allen mangeait tranquillement une glace en s'en mettant partout

Intriguée, elle décida d'espionner un peu la scène se jouant devant elle.

-Tu aimes les glaces. Je ne le savais pas, commença le Japonais, se passant la langue sur ses lèvres.

-Tout le monde aime les glaces pffff, répondit Allen en posant ses lèvres sur le cône glacé, mettant de la glace tout autour de sa bouche. Kanda respira un bon coup, tandis que ses yeux suivaient un peu de glace qui coulait sur son menton.

"Saute-lui dessus allez !" pensa Lenalee, en voyant l'expression du Kendoka.

-Je n'aime pas trop la glace. Mais si tu veux j'ai quelque chose qui ressemble à de la glace qui pourrait te plaire.

-Ah bon...C'est quoi ? demanda Allen d'un air innocent, alors qu'il avait un peu de vanille autour de sa bouche.

Lenalee sourit de manière perverse en sachant de quoi le jeune homme parlait.

-Je ne pense pas que tu connaisses. C'est blanc, un peu crémeux et je suis sur que tu aimeras y goûter, dit Kanda, se retenant de mettre Allen à genoux pour le soulager.

Lenalee, elle était frustrée. Que faisait-on Kanda ? Ne pouvait-il donc pas prendre le Symbiotique sur le canapé ? Elle attendait, son appareil photo qui ne l'a quitté jamais, dans la main. Lenalee avait les yeux brillants, bientôt, elle aurait du yaoi en direct live.

-Mais si je connais ! s'exclama, l'innocente proie, un grand sourire inscrit sur son visage.

"Il a enfin compris ? " se demanda Kanda, prêt à se jeter sur sa victime et le prendre encore et encore.

-Ah oui ? dit le Japonais, un sourire sadique sur son visage et ses yeux brillants de perversité.

-Mais oui, c'est de la chantilly ! C'est ça. C'est ça hein Bakanda !

Allen était heureux d'avoir trouvé. Il en était sûr.

Lenalee resta bouche bée, devant l'idiotie de son camarade. Comment n'avait-il pas compris qu'on parlait de sexe et de sperme ?

La rumeur sur sa bêtise et son innocence était donc vraie !

"IL ARRIVE QUAND MON YAOI ! MERDE ! hurla-t-elle intérieurement, tremblante de frustration. La jeune femme était prête à leur donner un coup de main, tellement elle était impatiente.

Le Kendoka se retint de pleurer devant l'innocence d'Allen qui commençait à le saoûler au plus haut point. Mais il continua tout de même.

-Mais non, Moyashi (C'est Allen, Bakanda !). Ceux dont je te parle, c'est d'autre chose. Il faut que tu suces pour avoir cette substance blanche et crémeuse. Tu veux y goûter ?

"Aller dit oui !" pensèrent Kanda et Lenalee, tous les deux excités mais pas pour les mêmes raisons.

-Je vois pas de quoi tu parles. Je vois de la chantilly et du lait qui ressemblent plus ou moins à ce dont tu parles mais qu'on doit sucer je vois pas.

Allen fronça les sourcils en signe de concentration.

-On peut dire que ça y ressemble mais, c'est pas ça...Alors tu veux y goûter, oui ou non ? Kanda perdait patience. Il était pr^t à le forcer, tellement il rêvait de la bouche de sa proie autour de son sexe douloureusement comprimé dans son pantalon.

-Pourquoi pas. Je vois pas ce que je risque à découvrir de nouvelles saveurs, dit le Symbiotique, les yeux brillant d'innocence, ignorant le sort que lui réservait le prédateur affamé en face de lui.

-Parfait ! hihihi, ricana doucement Kanda, se levant pour se mettre en face d'Allen.

"Oh oui ! Oh oui ! Allez vas-y ! Saute lui dessus !, pensa Lenalee, hystérique, se retenant de rire come une folle furieuse. Elle prépara son appareil photo, déçue de ne pas avoir un golem entre les mains.

-Pourquoi tu te mets en face de moi Bakanda ? s'interrogea Allen, confus.

Kanda ne répondit pas. Seul le sourire carnassier sur ses lèvres pouvait faire comprendre ses intentions mais, Allen ne compris pas.

La jeune femme dans son coin, ricana silencieusement, d'un rire sadique.

**xXx **

Lavi courait dans les couloirs de la Congrégation, la peur au ventre, qu'importe la chaleur. Il devait fuir. Komui savait pour Lenalee et lui. Il devait sauver sa peau, il avait encore toute la vie devant lui. Arrivé devant la Salon, il s'y engouffra, Lavi savait qu'Allen s'y trouvait et qu'il pourrait lui demander de l'aide. Mais, soudain, il trébucha et tomba sur Kanda qui venait de se mettre devant sa proie pour lui faire subir son désir, le Symbiotique réussit à se décaler avant d'être étouffé sous deux corps lourds.

Lavi se releva rapidement et s'enfuit.

-Désolé !

Kanda le poursuivit de rage. Lenalee se lamenta de ne pas avoir eu son yaoi.

-Mon Yaoi ! pleura-t-elle. Lavi, je vais te tuer !

C'est ainsi qu'Allen put préserver sa vertu alors que le Japonais était si près du but, il lui aurait fallu encore quelques minutes...que le pauvre Kendoka n'eût pas.

Le Roux, ce pauvre homme, fut poursuivi par un Psychopathe, une Furie et un Fou Furieux atteint de Sister Complex.

Le Prédateur rôde donc toujours dans les couloirs mais, pour combien de temps encore ?

**Fin.**

* * *

><p><strong>J'espère que vous avez aimé =)<strong>

**A bientôt !**


	5. Chaoji

**Bonjour à tous !**

**Voici le chapitre V =)**

**Pour ce qui est de la question du Lemon :**

**Kanda arrivera-t-il à prendre Allen ?**

**Mystère hihihi =3**

**Désolé pour les fautes -_-"""**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p><strong>Double-sens.<strong>

**Victime V : Chaoji.**

La Congrégation, lieu de tous les périls en ces temps troublés par une bête assoiffée de sexe. Scientifiques, Traqueurs et Exorcistes tremblaient de peur face aux attaques du monstre les menant vers le plaisir mais, aussi la douleur. Il rongeait son frein près à fondre sur sa proie lorsqu'elle sera prête à être dégustée. Tous attendait ce jour, espérant sans y croire, perdant peu à peu espoir d'être sauvé de la bête perpétuellement en rut.

Priez, priez pauvres mortels, la bête rôde à nouveau dans les couloirs, cherchant sa prochaine victime ou sa proie si délicieusement innocente.

**xXx**

Chaoji, rebut de la société et Exorciste n'arrivant pas à mourir, se promenant dans les couloirs de la Congrégation, cherchant son idole, son amour secret **(beurk)**, le magnifique et merveilleux Kanda Yu. Il rêvait souvent d'une vie à ses côtés, heureux, combattant les Noah et également Allen Walker, son rival, un futur ennemi en puissance.

Un sourire se dessina sur sa face de babouin **(et encore c'est une insulte à ses pauvres bêtes)**, soudain, il se rendit compte qu'il se trouvait dans un couloir abandonné, sale et rempli de poussières.

Chaoji allait faire demi-tour quand, il entendit des éclats de voix, deux hommes et il put les reconnaître. Comment pourrait-il oublier ces voix : Kanda et l'autre Allen. Celle de son amour et l'autre de son pire ennemi.

Intrigué, il se fit le plus discret possible aussi discret qu'un éléphant dans un magasin de porcelaine mais, les deux Exorcistes étaient si occupés qu'ils n'entendirent rien **(laissons croire à Chaoji que cela relève de sa discrétion naturelle)** et le gêneur colla son oreille à la porte n'osant pas entrouvrir la porte, ayant peur de se faire repérer.

Et là, il fut témoin, sans vraiment l'être d'une scène horrible.

-Ca rentrera jamais, c'est trop gros ! s'exclama Allen, criant presque.

Le macaque ouvrit grand les yeux, devant cette phrase assez étrange, surtout dans un endroit isolé du reste de la Congrégation, un lieu où personne ne venait jamais.

-Mais si en forçant un peu, ça marchera. Laisse-moi faire, tu vas voir, répondit Kanda, d'une voix un peu saccadée.

"Non...c'est...impossible. Un cauchemar éveillé', pensa Chaoji, "Ils discutent juste d'un truc sans importance".

Soudain un cri de douleur retentit dans tout le couloir, venant de la salle fermée.

-AÏE ! Bordel ! Tu m'as défoncé le..., commença le Symbiotique, avant de se faire couper par le Kendoka.

-Tais-toi un peu, Moyashi. Ca va passer tant pas longtemps et tu as connu pire alors arrête de geindre pour si peu, soupira le Japonais d'une voix agacée.

-Je veux bien te voir à ma place. Tu m'as fais mal Bakanda. Je n'aurais jamais dû croire Lenalee, quand elle m'a dit que tout irait bien. Plus jamais, je ne croirais ses paroles.

-Ce n'est que le début alors arrête de te plaindre... Tu...

-Aaaaaaaah, je saigne, hurla Allen, d'une voix paniquée.

-C'est bon, tu vas pas mourir pour un peu de sang quand même

Chaoji, pleurait silencieusement, allongé comme une pauvre merde sur le sol. Il était tombé pendant la conversation. L'ancien marin n'était pas idiot, il savait ce que faisaient les deux hommes dans cette pièce. Allen et Kanda couchaient ensemble. Comment Kanda avait-il pu lui faire ça ? A lui. Lui qui serait prêt à décrocher la lune pour son idole. Il osait forniquer avec son rival.

-Cesse de gesticuler dans tous les sens, merde, cria le Japonais, en colère.

-Tu n'es qu'une sale brute ! J'aurais dû choisir quelqu'un d'autre...Tu vas me tuer avant la fin. Je le sens. Tu devrais regarder le mot "délicatesse' dans le dictionnaire. Baaakaaaaa !

-Tu peux parler petite nature !

Puis le silence se fit, entrecoupé de bruits de respiration erratique, de souffle court, de léger gémissement ? Chaoji ne savait plus. Il errait au pays des cauchemars, espérant rêver.

-J'ai chaud ! Et je commence à avoir mal aux bras !, gémit le Symbiotique, d'une petite voix.

-Encore un peu, on y est presque, souffla Kanda, essoufflé par quelque chose.

-J'en peux plus...

Chaoji n'écoutait plus. Il se pinça le bras, espérant ne rien ressentir, preuve que tout cela ne provenait que de son imagination. Un simple cauchemar, entre deux rêves de Son Kanda nu sur un lit, son corps parcourut par des gouttes d'eau, provenant de sa douche, ses cheveux encore humides étalés sur son oreiller comme une auréole sombre, dormant profondément, n'attendant qu'un baiser de sa part pour qu'il se réveille de son doux sommeil pour s'unir à lui, dans une étreinte charnelle passionnée et torride **(d'une côté *o* et de l'autre beurk. Comment ai-je pu écrire cette horreur. Pardonnez-moi.)**

-Rassure-moi. On n'a pas été suivi. Personne ne se doute qu'on est ici, demanda Allen, d'une petite voix, mal assurée.

-Non...en principe, on est...seul...hihihi, dit le Kendoka d'une voix étrange.

Le macaque ne voulait plus vivre. Il ne le pouvait plus, plus après avoir découvert leur relation. Alors doucement, d'une démarche de zombie, il se rapprocha de l'ouverture la plus proche. Une fenêtre sans vitre, comme partout dans l'aile abandonnée et sauta, les larmes aux yeux. **(Ahahahaha, yesssss !)**

**xXx**

Lenalee d'un petit pas pressant, rejoignait ses deux amis, regardant un peu partout, ayant peur que son frère ne la suive.

Alors ?, demanda-t-elle, en arrivant dans la pièce et se figea en voyant Kanda acculé Allen dans un coin de la pièce. La jeune femme sentit du sang coulait de son nez. Avait-il...

-C'est fait. On a tout rangé. Les expériences de Komui et ses petits robots bizarres. La Congrégation est sauvé de la catastrophe Komui. Reever put mettre son amant au travail, il n'a plus à avoir peur de se prendre un somnifère ou un aphrodisiaque, s'exclama Allen, en se dégageant de l'endroit ou le Kendoka l'avait poussé, sans doute dans le but de le frapper ? Insulter ? lui révéler un secret ?

-Je vous dérange peut-être ? demanda Lenalee, en humectant ses lèvres devenues sèches et en s'épongeant le nez.

-Non.

-OUI !

Dire en même temps les deux Exorcistes, l'un surpris et l'autre en colère contre la jeune femme qui venait de faire fuir sa proie.

La yaoïste pleura sur son yaoi avorté à cause d'elle. Horreur et Damnation. Elle venait de commettre l'irréparable.

C'est décu, qu'elle rejoignit Allen, laissant Kanda fulminait de rage. Lui qui pensait pouvoir bondir sur sa proie après le rangement, après avoir caché le matériel hautement dangereux du Scientifique fou.C'est après un cri de rage et un coup de poing dans le mur qu'il partit rejoindre les autres, frustré et de mauvaise humeur.

**xXx**

La Congrégation reprit son court. On retrouva le corps de Chaoji. Personne ne le pleura et on l'inhuma rapidement, l'oubliant très vite. Komui pleura beaucoup sur ses expériences disparues, quelqu'un avait osé pénétrer dans son Antre pour lui voler ses oeuvres. Reever su le réconforter à sa manière, à coup de pile de papiers à signer et de coups de reins le soir.

Mais là n'est pas le plus important.

Car dans l'ombre, la bête rôde toujours, n'ayant pas encore assouvi son désir sur sa proie, alors il rôde cherchant une victime sans défense sur qui assouvir ses bas instincts en attendant qu'il puisse mettre la main sur sa proie agaçante et protégée par les Dieux.

Alors attention à tes arrières, qui que tu sois, Petit Chaperon, car le loup rôde. Le loup est affamé. Le loup... Attention ! Le loup est derrière toi !

**Fin.**

* * *

><p><strong>J'espère que vous avez aimé =)<strong>

**A bientôt !**


	6. Spécial Allen

**Bonjour à tous !**

**C'est un chapitre un peu différent de d'habitude, en attendant un nouveau =)**

**Désolé pour les fautes -_-""**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p><strong>Attention ! <strong>

**Ce chapitre est à ne lire que si vous en avez marre d'un Allen, tout mignon et innocent. Sinon, passez votre chemin et à bientôt pour le prochain !**

**En relisant les review de cette histoire (cela me donne de l'inspiration et me motive parfois de faire ça), j'ai eu envie d'écrire ce chapitre, j'espère l'avoir réussi =3**

* * *

><p><strong>Double-sens.<strong>

**Spécial Allen.**

Je me trouvais allongé sur mon lit, la chemise grande ouverte et le pantalon déboutonné. Un bras couvrait mes yeux et un petit sourire ornait mes lèvres humides, que je n'arrivais pas à réprimer. Un rire passa la barrière de ma bouche, en repensant aux derniers événements et à ce cher Kanda si stupide mais, je l'aimais bien.

Quelle bande d'imbéciles, ils faisaient, quand même ! Tous autant qu'ils étaient, Exorcistes, Scientifiques, même les Bookmen dont je me méfiais au début...à tort, aussi aveugles que les autres.

Pourquoi ?

C'est très simple.

A cause de mon apparence et de mon caractère de gentil garçon, ils croyaient tous que j'étais aussi innocent que l'agneau qui venait de naître, on me donnerait même le Bon Dieu sans confession (et j'en aurais des choses à confesser).

Moi ? Innocent ?

La bonne blague.

Cela faisait bien longtemps que je ne l'étais plus. J'avais déjà couché avec des filles et des garçons et pas qu'une fois. On ne passait pas la moitié de sa vie avec un pervers comme Cross en espérant rester chaste et pur. Tôt ou tard, on cédait à la tentation de la chair.

Pourtant, à la Congrégation, on me pensait innocent...Avaient-ils oublié qui était mon Maître ?

Mais, pourquoi pas, j'étais un manipulateur hors pair, grâce à Cross et puis qui étais-je pour leur enlever leurs belles illusions ?

Surtout que j'arrivais toujours à mes fins avec mon beau visage d'ange et mes petits yeux de chien battu, surtout avec Jerry, mon meilleur ami. J'aimais ce rôle et je comptais bien en profiter encore un peu.

Surtout ce moment avec Kanda.

Le torturer était mon passe-temps favori depuis quelque temps. Je m'amusais de ses sous-entendus, pas subtil pour un sous mais, je n'étais que le gentil petit Allen, un peu naïf et qui incarnait la pureté faite homme. Je n'y connaissais rien en matière de sexe. Hilarant.

Bizarrement, personne ne trouvait cela louche que je ne comprenne rien, quand même, j'avais seize ans et je connaissais Cross. J'étais un peu vexé que l'on me pense aussi naïf et stupide mais bon...tant pis.

Alala Kanda. Kanda. Kanda...ma petite victime. Tout y passait "petite mort", "banane", "sucette", "glace".

Je ne savais pas comment j'arrivais à ne pas éclater de rire devant sa mine de désespéré ou au bord des larmes, quand je faisais mine de ne pas comprendre, tout en continuant à l'aguicher.

En plus, il pensait vraiment me mettre dans son lit et pouvoir me prendre à loisir...il rêvait éveillé. Pauvre petit inconscient de son futur sort, car oui, c'est moi qui allais le pilonner tellement fort qu'il crierait de plaisir à s'en casser les cordes vocales, qu'il ne pourra plus penser de façon cohérente. De toute ma vie, je ne m'étais jamais fait dominer ce n'était pas maintenant que cela commencerait.

Mon sourire devint pervers. Ma petite proie allait bientôt venir me rejoindre pour me dire qu'on devait partir en mission et j'allais le taquiner un peu.

Je pris une position aguicheuse, j'enlevai mon sourire et entrouvris un peu les lèvres que j'humidifiai une nouvelle fois, je laissai ma main devant mes yeux.

Puis, j'attendis.

La porte s'ouvrit, quelques minutes plus tard, laissant apercevoir ma victime qui devenait peu à peu à l'étroit dans son pantalon, tandis que je faisais semblant de dormir, riant intérieurement.

Viens petite proie. Viens mon petit Kanda.

Bientôt, très bientôt, tu gémiras entre mes mains et tu te tortilleras entre mes draps. Tu découvriras ce qu'est un homme, un vrai et je te déflorerais avec un plaisir pervers.

Bientôt, très bientôt, encore un peu de patience. ma petite gazelle. Cours pendant que tu le peux encore, car le moment venu, je te dévorerais.

Bientôt, très bientôt.

**Fin.**

**A votre avis : dois-je le refaire ou l'ais-je bien réussi ? **

* * *

><p><strong>J'espère que vous avez aimé =) <strong>

**A bientôt !**


	7. Spécial Allen II

**Bonjour à tous !**

**Voici un deuxième "Spécial Allen".**

**Désolé pour les fautes -_-""**

**Je vais aller me coucher mais, je voulais le poster avant, et j'ai essayé d'enlever le plus gros...**

**MERCI A TOUT CEUX QUI ME LISENT ET ENCORE PLUS A CEUX QUI ME LAISSENT DES REVIEWS. DESOLE DE NE PAS VOUS AVOIR REPONDU POUR LE PRECEDENT CHAPITRE ! u_u**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p><strong>Les "Spécial Allen", seront toujours du pov d'Allen, avec ses véritables pensées =3<strong>

**Pour les autres chapitres, ils ne changeront pas : une victime, un Kanda pervers et un Allen 'innocent".**

* * *

><p><strong>Spécial Allen.<strong>

**victime : Kanda.**

Je parcourais d'un pas tranquille les couloirs de la Congrégation, comme si de rien n'était, lançant parfois des petits sourires innocents, aux membres de l'Ordre qui m'apercevait. Je devais atteindre mon objectif, avant que l'un de ses abrutis ne s'approche de moi, pour me faire perdre mon précieux temps. En clair, venir quérir ma royale personne pour aider un pauvre idiot, même pas fichu d'accomplir ce qu'un enfant de cinq ans ferait en un rien de temps et seul.

Pas un pour rattraper l'autre dans cet endroit de merde, surtout les Traqueurs et la moitié des Scientifiques,je savais pas où le Central allait les pêcher mais, ça devait être loin...très loin de la civilisation.

Je parlais d'eux mais, les Exorcistes aussi étaient des cas extrêmes ( je me demandais d'ailleurs comment on avait fait pour ne pas perdre cette guerre...bon, on ne la gagnait pas non plus...faut dire qu'avec les incompétents qui nous servaient de chefs). Je devais me coltiner une agaçante pleurnicheuse,, deux dépressifs au bord du suicide (un mystère qu'ils soient encore en vie), un babouin...ah non déjà mort (hihihi), un immature rarement sérieux...

Heureusement, j'étais l'exception qui confirme la règle, beau, intelligent, manipulateur et rusé et surtout endurant...très endurant. Kanda l'apprendrait bientôt à ses dépens, quand il serait attaché aux barreaux de mon lit, soumis, me suppliant de le pilonner encore et encore et encore...mmmm, il me tardait tant d'y être, surtout une certaine partie de mon anatomie.

Kanda, mon beau et magnifique asocial préféré au corps de rêve, tu vas bientôt connaître la souffrance, celle de ton postérieur qui me crie "Prend-moi ! Prend-moi !' me rendant fou de désir.

Oui, donc je marchais priant pour qu'on me laisse tranquille et soufflai de soulagement lorsque je m'engouffrai dans la partie inhabitée de la Congrégation. Oui, celle où on dissimulait les produits dangereux de Komui. Je me rendais là-bas : La Salle Komui, où devait reposer un précieux breuvage. Je mis plus d'une demi-heure pour trouver ce flacon de merde

Un sourire de psychopathe se forma sur mes lèvres. Cross serait fier de moi.

-Kanda. Kanda. Kanda. Profite de tes derniers instants de répit...avant...

Ma voix n'était qu'un murmure mais, on percevait tout de même la luxure dans mes paroles.

Heureusement que personne ne venait...sino ma couverture serait grillée, celui du petit Allen trop mignon et trop innocent pour son propre bien.

Quoi que, même en me comportant comme le dernier des salops, les membres de l'Ordre arriveraient encore me trouver une bonne excuse pour mon comportement déplacé...j'ai essayé...opération concluante...Tous des cons !

Je regagnais d'un bon pas les quartiers habités, sans encombre et me dirigeai le plus silencieusement et le plus discrètement possible la chambre de Kanda pour mettre mon géniallissime plan à exécution. Je suis parfait.

C'était sans compter mon gêneur n° 2 qui venait à ma rencontre. Il faut savoir que le gêneur n°1 était Link et que je le tenais en respect, grâce à un subtil petit chantage de rien du tout. Je n'avais pas vraiment le choix, il avait découvert ma véritable personnalité, je devais le faire taire..définitivement...malheureusement, le meurtre était inenvisageable, trop salissant, trop de questions pour les autres, trop de travail de dissimulation et aucune motivation. Sa vie n'avait tenu qu'à cela, une absence de motivation. Par chance, j'avais prévu le coup, je possédais des photos compromettantes...d'horribles photos qui nuiraient à la réputation de son maître adoré et de lui. Des photos montrant Link, Luberrier et Chaoji ensemble, vraiment ensemble, un threesome. Rien que d'y penser, des frissons me prennent...Je préférais ne pas en parler...trop mauvais souvenirs.

Enfin bon, Lavi, chieur n°1, venait dans ma direction alors que je n'avais plus qu'une demi heure pour mener à bien mon plan, après Kanda reviendrait de son entraînement et je devrais alors attendre le lendemain. Lavi enfoiré !

-Allen ! me salua-t-il, en regardant de tous côtés.

-Lavi, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? demandai-je, en pensant de façon positive, enfin en essayant.

-J'essaie d'échapper à Panda et toi, pourquoi tu es là ? Je croyais que tu serais déjà au Réfectoire.

Il me regarda étrangement. Aller petits yeux mignons, sourire d'ange.

-Oui, oui, j'allais m'y rendre, répondis-je.

Aller laisse-moi tranquille. Casses-toi, sale con.

-Tu veux que je t'accompagne, me proposa-t-il, en souriant.

Noooon ! Merde ! Je suis censé faire quoi moi maintenant ?

-Lavi, reviens ici, tout de suite !

-Oups, à plus.

Je retins un sourire victorieux, quand Lavi s'enfuit suivi par Bookmen. Le plan pouvait débuter.

Je rentrai dans la chambre de Kanda et le lit me donna directement des pensées peu catholiques. Bientôt. Pour l'instant, c'était seulement sa bouteille d'eau qui m'intéressait. Je l'ai pris et versa mon précieux flacon dedans, tout le flacon. Lorsqu'il rentrera de son entraînement, il boira dedans, se douchera, avant de venir au Réfectoire et c'est là que le produit fera son petit effet. C'est là que je m'amuserais.

Je ricanai et je partis pour rejoindre Jerry. J'ai faiiiiim !

**xXx **

Une demi heure plus tard, mon repas fini et un sourire intérieur, je vis Kanda arrivait, tout à fait normal. Encore cinq petites minutes et le produit devrait faire effet, si la notice est bonne.

C'est donc avec joie que je vis Kanda se raidir sur sa chaise et écarquillaient lentement ses yeux, je fus le seul à le voir.

L'aphrodisiaque venait de prendre effet. Yeees !

Je pris une mine et une voix inquiète. Pauvre petit ! hihihi

-Tu vas bien Kanda ? Tu m'as l'air tout crispé.

Je devais m'empêcher de rigoler. Voir sa tête ou plutôt ses yeux affamés posaient sur moi, me donnait envie de rire.

-Lâche-moi Moyashi. Tu m'énerves !

Une voix grave et rauque. Ca doit faire mal en bas.

Je lui envoyai un regard de chien battu et répondis d'une petite voix boudeuse.

-Tu es dur avec moi. Moi qui veut juste t'aider.

Je le vis retenir un petit gémissement de plaisir. Que c'était jouissif de l'avoir à ma merci et il ne pouvait rien faire. Tous les membres présents allaient me protéger du grand Méchant Loup, moi le pauvre petit agneau sans défense.

Si seulement, ils savaient qui était vraiment le Loup, ils me regarderaient différemment. Mais, je ne faisais que suivre les traces de mon Maître.

Je suis sur que si je leur disais, ils viendraient compatir à mon sort, comme les idiots qu'ils sont et qu'ils resteront.

Je léchai et mordillai mes lèvres nerveusement...d'un point de vue extérieur, bien sur.

Kanda respira plus rapidement, me dévorant du regard...Je n'aurais peut-être pas dû mettre tout le flacon. Je commençai à avoir un peu peur pour mes fesses. Merde !

Tant pis, je l'assommerai si nécessaire, j'allais continuer quand Lavi, encore lui, vint à ma rencontre.

-Komui te demande, pour une mission.

Je me retins de lui envoyer un regard meurtrier pour avoir osé m'interrompre pendant que je torturais ma victime préférée. A la place, je lui envoyai un sourire niais et le levai pour partir. Laissant aux mains des membres de l'Ordre, un Kanda déchaîné et frustré.

La vie est belle. Et bientôt, Kanda sera tellement frustré qu'il me demandera de le prendre ou il essayera de me surprendre dans mon lit et là, le jeu commencera enfin.

D'ici là...Patience, patience, la partie de fait que commencer...Qui la gagnera ?

Qu sait ? Le temps nous le dira...

Mais, un petit conseil Kanda, mon beau Kanda. Prépares-toi, ou le Grand Méchant Loup te dévorera ! Ahahahah

**Fin.**

**Je pense l'avoir un peu raté mais j'espère que vous avez quand même passé un bon moment à le lire...peut-être...ou pas o_o**

* * *

><p><strong>J'espère que vous avez aimé =)<strong>

**A bientôt !**


	8. Spécial Allen III

**Bonjour à tous !**

**Me revoilà =) **

**Désolée d'avoir été si longue u_u **

**Désolée pour les fautes qui doivent être très nombreuses -_-"" **

**J'ai une excuse il est 2h du matin =/**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p><strong>On m'a posé plusieurs questions donc, je vais y répondre =)<strong>

**Il y aura bien d'autres "Spécial Allen" et le nombre jusqu'à ce que j'ai plus d'idées =3 hihihi**

**Je ne connais pas le nombres exact de chapitre, il devait y en avoir 10/11 mais, depuis que j'ai commencé les "Spécial Allen", je ne peux plus donner de chiffres exact.**

**Et oui, ne vous inquiétez pas, il y aura bien un lemon, voir deux...après à savoir qui sera au-dessus...je me tâte encore... **

* * *

><p><strong>Spécial Allen III.<strong>

**(une suite du précédent chapitre)**

**victime : Allen.**

Je me laissai tomber sur mon lit, en soupirant. La Congrégation commençait vraiment à me faire chier. Je supportais de moins en moins Link et Komui et Lavi aussi, ah et Lenalee et Chaoji, (ah non, il est mort), en gros la moitié de l'Ordre m'énervait mais, pour pouvoir avoir Kanda ou plutôt son petit cul appétissant, je devais rester...Monde cruel !

En plus, Lavi s'était trompé "Komui te demande pour une mission", la bonne blague, cet abruti devrait apprendre à écouter les gens de temps en temps...

Et Komui, tsss, me faire demander pour une petite chose sans importance...Bon d'accord, j'avais enfermé Link dans les toilettes des femmes et alors ?

Il n'en était pas mort...juste un peu amoché par les coups des filles...Quoi ? J'avais pas le choix, il m'empêchait de mettre mon plan en action. Je pouvais utiliser le chantage mais, j'aurais raté ses cris de désespoir. Alala, j'adorais faire souffrir les gens.

Maintenant, je me levai de mon lit et sorti de ma chambre pour retrouver Kanda. Je me demandais comment il arrivait à supporter l'aphrodisiaque et si je pouvais le faire encore un peu plus souffrir, ma journée serait parfaite.

Donc, je vagabondais dans les couloirs, avec l'espoir de croiser ma proie. D'ailleurs, j'envisageais sérieusement l'idée de le prendre aujourd'hui mais une pensée sadique me disait que je l'avais pas encore fait assez regretter de s'être épris de moi, même si cela est compréhensible, je suis irrésistible. Je ne compte plus le nombre de personnes de tout sexe qui se sont retrouvés dans mon lit...**(Quelle modestie !)**

Enfin non, j'avais tout mon temps pour le retrouver, la potion durerait une journée entière, un sourire de pervers s'inscrit sur mon visage, Kanda n'était pas sortie de l'auberge. Mais pour être franc, je ne le savais pas, je pensais que les effets dureraient environ 2h...en temps normal oui, sauf quand on vide tout le flacon...je ne le vis que plus tard. Cela n'enlève pas le fait que je suis géniallissimement machiavélique ahahaha !

Pendant ma petite promenade, je pus voir Lenalee filmait avec son golem une scène qui la faisait saigner du nez et jouer les hystériques silencieuses. Miranda rougir devant Marie. Je l'appréciais plus ou moins mais, parfois elle me faisait pitié...

Soudain, en passant tout à fait par hasard ou presque devant la Salle d'Entraînement de Kanda, j'entendis des bruits suspects, du genre gémissements et cris.

Alors, soit Kanda se faisait un petit plaisir en solitaire, soit il "forçait" plus ou moins une pauvre âme innocente pour pouvoir se soulager de toute cette pression qu'il ressentait grâce à moi.

Heuuuu ouais...La deuxième solution sans hésitation. Je m'approchai de la porte et collai mon visage par l'entrebaîlle de la porte et me retins de rire devant la scène.

Lavi se trouvait acculé, tel un lapin devant un renard, dans un coin de la Salle, essayant de faire reculer un Kanda en rut. Au vu des traces blanchâtres sur les cuisses du Roux, mon petit Japonais l'avait déjà utilisé et essayait encore une fois d'abuser de ce pauvre idiot de Bookmen. La vie est dure.

Je décidai de faire mon entrée. Aller, c'était mon jour de bonté, pour cette pauvre âme au bord des larmes (Ah non, non, il est bien en train de pleurer) et criant comme une hystérique pour que Kanda lâche prise...Que c'était divertissant... Je sais, je suis un enfoiré et j'assume totalement...intérieurement.

Bon, visage d'angelot. Fait.

Yeux de biche innocente. Fait.

Petit sourire joyeux jusqu'à l'écoeurement. Fait.

Chemise à moitié déboutonnée. Fait.

Et enfin, cheveux décoiffés, style, je viens de me réveiller ou je viens de coucher. Fait.

Parfait. A nous deux Kanda.

-Lavi ! m'exclamai-je, en entrant dans la Salle, comme si de rien n'était. Je te retrouve, je te cherchais partout. Bookman te cherche partout ! ( Un petit mensonge ne faisait pas de mal dans ce genre de situation).

Le Roux me regarda comme si j'étais Dieu en personne. Je sais, je suis parfait mais, quand même.

-Qu''est-ce qui se passe ici ? Vous vous entrainez ?

Je me sens vraiment con, dans ce genre de situation, même si je joue seulement un rôle.

Lavi se rhabilla prestement, renifla un bon coup et partit en courant dans les couloirs en pleurs. Pauvre petit bébé

Mon regard se reporta vers le Japonais de mon coeur, qui le pantalon déboutonné, s'approchait lentement mais, sûrement de moi.

Oh Oh, il a le regard d'un pervers sadique psychopathe qui vient de voir une proie devant lui. La proie s'était ma magnifique personne. Je le sens mal, j'en ais des sueurs froides dans le dos.

Je crois que je vais me faire violer sur place si je reste planté comme un con près de la porte.

-Heuuu, je dois y aller...je...je suis pressé. Bye Bakanda...

Je refermai vivement la porte, juste à temps pour entendre un gros boom... Il allait se jeter sur moi.

Comme Cross me l'a appris, la fuite est parfois une bonne option, surtout dans ces conditions.

Je courus jusqu'à l'extrémité du couloir, j'allais tourner quand la porte explosa et vola sur plusieurs mètres.

-Moyashi ! hurla Kanda, katana en main. Merde, la bête était réveillée...

Ca rigolait plus. J'eus la subite envie de pleurer comme un bébé. Mes fesses ! J'ai peur pour elles, mes si belles et délicates fesses !

Cours Allen. Cours ! Je me sentis comme pousser des ailes. Faut dire que, la menace d'un animal en rut qui veut vous prendre, aide beaucoup.

Une mission s'impose de quelques semaines ou même de plusieurs mois.

Sinon, je repassai devant une Lenalee toujours aussi hystérique qui me regarda étrangement...faut dire une Yaoiste devant un homme qui fuit un autre homme qui semble en manque, ça lui donne des idées. Donc en plus de Kanda, Lenalee nous suivit pour pouvoir filmer le Film du Siècle...Si elle croit que je vais me laisser faire.

Après plusieurs détours, où je réussis enfin à semer un Kanda très entreprenant, ma chemise n'a pas résisté à une chute dans un pli de tapis (en clair Kanda m'a eu pour quelques secondes). Je sais ce que ressent Lavi maintenant...Heureusement que c'est lui était à ma place. Bonne petite victime !). Et puis, jamais je ne serais soumis, c'est Kanda qui doit se retrouver gémissant sous moi, criant sous mes coups de reins, dans une attitude à faire rougir mon Maître. Voilà, pas l'inverse, je l'ai échappé belle, cette fois-ci.

Note à moi-même : éviter les aphrodisiaques. Kanda devient incontrôlable et plus fort que moi. Le suçon dans mon cou en est la preuve, fait quand il me déchirait ma chemise...j'ai survécu...ouf.

Par chance, lorsque je franchis les portes de la Section Scientifique, plus communément appelée la Section de la Mort, Komui me trouva une mission avec Lavi (pleurant de joie d'être libéré de son rôle d'esclave sexuelle ou vide-couille si vous voulez) et Miranda (voulant passer par la fenêtre en s'excusant d'être née) qui devrait durer un mois. C'est...merveilleux (peut-etre que finalement me soumettre à Kanda est une bonne idée).

A mon retour je titillerais une nouvelle fois la bête mais pour l'instant, la fuite est ma seule chance de survie. La partie ne faisait que commencer de mon côté. Kanda ne s'en remettra jamais, lorsque j'en aurais fini avec lui, il ne sera plus qu'une petite chose soumise à mon bon vouloir. Mouahahaha.

Prends garde Kanda. Prends garde !

**Fin.**

**Ai-je bien réussi ce chapitre ? Ou dois-je le changer ?**

**Pour le lemon, avez-vous une préférence pour celui qui sera au-dessus ? en-dessous ? Kanda ? Allen ?**

* * *

><p><strong>J'espère que vous avez aimé =)<strong>

**A bientôt !**


	9. Cross

**Bonjour à tous !**

** Me revoilà après un long moment, je n'ai aucune excuse -_-"""**

**Cette fic va bientôt se finir, encore quatre chapitres grand maximum (en principe).**

**Désolée pour les fautes -_-"""**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p><strong>Double-sens.<strong>

**Victime VI : Marian Cross.**

Cross Marian était beau et charmeur mais, Cross Marian était aussi un pervers et aimait le sexe. C'est pour cela que beaucoup de monde avait douté, au départ, de la naïveté et de l'innocence d'Allen, heureusement cet homme n'avait pas réussi à pervertir cet ange de lumière, ce petit rayon de soleil. Tout le monde était soulagé de cela. Si seulement, ils savaient.

En ce moment, Cross se trouvait assis sur le canapé du salon, un verre d'alcool à la main et cherchait un moyen de partir discretos de la Congrégation, en laissant ses dettes à Komui. C'est à cet instant que le Chaos s'abattit.

**xXx**

Kanda ruminait de sombres pensées. Des mois qu'il essayait de violer Allen, sans succès. Des mois, qu'il devait se soulager avec des personnes insipides et ennuyeuses. Des mois, que sa libido grimpait en flèche, il n'en pouvait plus. Il avait tenté de rentrer dans la chambre de sa future victime...fermée à clef ou vide de présence humaine **(on se demande ce qu'il va faire...c'est louche, très louche et Kanda va devoir faire attention à ses arrières...enfin, je dis ça, je dis rien... )**.

Il était assis à côté de Cross et hésitait à lui demander conseil mais, sa fierté faisait obstacle. Le Kendoka, dieu du sexe, devait demander conseil à un autre dieu du sexe. Quelle honte !

C'est à cet instant que son cauchemar débuta.

**xXx**

Allen se dirigeait vers le Salon pour rejoindre ses compagnons. Il venait de passer à la Section Scientifique. D'ailleurs ses occupants, exceptés Komui et Reever qui étaient enfermés dans la bureau du Grand Intendant **( Oh les Pervers ! )**, faisaient une drôle de tête à son entrée. Ils essayaient de cacher un golem qui diffusait un film de deux personnes qui criaient très fort.

-C'est quoi, demanda-t-il naïvement, en penchant légèrement de côté la tête, intrigué.

Les Scientifique se sentirent gênés et honteux de s'être fait prendre par un être aussi innocent et pur que le Symbiotique.

-C'est...C'est un ...porno..., répondit l'un d'eux, un peu rouge.

-C'est quoi un porno ? Allen fronça les sourcils en signe d'incompréhension.

-Va demander à Kanda, il pourra te l'expliquer aaaah...oui...encore...

C'était Komui, qui avait tout entendu **( les murs sont très fins *µ* )** et qui venait de passer la tête par la porte de son bureau, les cheveux en désordre, les lunettes de travers mais, bien vite il se fit happer par Reever qui le ramena dans la salle.

-Pourquoi pas, il servira peut-être à quelque chose pour une fois. A plus tard les amis, sourit Allen, avant de partir.

Il put entendre avant de tourner à l'angle d'un couloir, des pleurs et des "Notre petit Allen va se faire pervertir", "Kanda va l'achever", "Il va se faire violer".

Allen retint un sourire si seulement ils savaient.

**xXx**

Kanda regarda Allen entrait dans le Salon, si désirable, si tentant. Le Symbiotique avait un air si innocent qu'on lui donnerait le Bon Dieu sans confession. Il voulait tellement le pervertir, changer cet ange en démon de luxure. Il se retint de se jeter sur lui, même si ce n'était pas l'envie qui lui manquait.

-C'est quoi un porno ? demande soudainement Allen, d'une petite voix.

Kanda entendit Cross s'étouffait avec une gorgée de son alcool et lui il resta figé devant la question. Lenalee commença à saigner du nez et Lavi s'enfuit le plus rapidement possible hors de la Congrégation, il tenait à ses fesses, enfin ce qu'ils en restaient...

Le Kendoka pensa que sa chance venait enfin de tourner, il pouvait enfin avoir son fantasme dans son lit, si il jouait bien ses cartes.

-C'est quand deux personnes s'amusent ensemble...répondit Le Brun très, très excité, un sourire pervers commença à poindre sur ses lèvres. Il allait se le faire.

-Ah bon, alors pourquoi ils criaient très fort ? Ils devaient avoir mal non ?

Si innocent, une tentation douloureuse pour le démon qu'il pouvait être au lit. Le Japonais allait se faire un plaisir de souiller chaque partie de son être, de ce corps appétissant **(...ou pas ? )**

-Absolument pas, ils prenaient beaucoup de plaisir à jouer ensemble, oh oui beaucoup de plaisir, susurra Kanda, d'une voix emplie de luxure. Il se leva et se rapprocha de sa proie. Il fallait qu'il se le fasse aujourd'hui, sinon il allait mourir de frustration.

**xXx**

Cross s'étouffa aux paroles plus qu'absurdes de son disciple. Lui ? Ne pas connaitre les pornos ? La bonne blague...Allen était un pervers en puissance. Il prenait, il jetait ou gardait quelques jours avant de se lasser. Le Blandinet avait une technique parfaite pour amener ses petites proies dans son lit.

C'est en voyant ses yeux innocents où brillait une discrète lueur de perversité que Cross comprit la manoeuvre de son disciple. Il se retint d'éclater de rire. Kanda pensait se faire Allen, il comprendra très sa douleur, quand c'est son "innocent amant" qui prendra le contrôle de la situation. Cross ne comptait plus le nombre d'hommes qui s'étaient laissé piéger par sa physionomie et sa soi-disant "naïveté".

Le Roux se plaça plus confortablement dans le canapé et assista au magnifique jeu d'acteur d'Allen. Il était fier de lui, même si il ne l'avouerait jamais, même sous la torture.

**xXx**

Kanda se rapprocha doucement d'Allen, qui recula pour s'asseoir sur une chaise qui se trouvait comme par hasard derrière lui. Maudite chaise de malheur ! Comment il faisait maintenant pour l'emporter, surtout avec les accoudoirs qu'Allen serrait très fort comme pour fusionner avec.

-Ah bon ? répondit sa proie débutatif.

Mon Dieu, il voulait le prendre, s'enfoncer lentement dans son étroitesse accueillante et lui faire voir les étoiles, lorsqu'il le pilonnerait comme jamais avant, il n'avait possédé un corps.

-Kanda. KANDA, cria Allen, agacé

-Quoi ?

Kanda sortit de ses pensées perverses,en entendant Allen criait son nom.

-Tu m'écoutes ?

La moue boudeuse de son fantasme le mettait au supplice. Il était tellement excité, heureusement que ses habits cachés son petit problème.

-Non Moyashi. Tu disais ?

-Pffff. Je demandais pourquoi les Scientifiques cachaient la vidéo ? Les personnages s'amusaient, non ? demanda Allen, les yeux emplis de pureté. Il mordillait sa lèvre inférieure, essayant de trouver lui-même la réponse à sa question.

Le Japonais n'en pouvait plus, il allait imploser.

-C'est rès simple. Viens avec moi, je vais te montrer, comment ses deux personnes bais...jouent ensemble comme des grands, répliqua le Kendoka, à deux doigts de violer Allen sur place, qu'importe Lenalee et Cross.

Le jeune homme réfléchit pendant une minute ou deux. Une éternité pour le Brun.

-Pourquoi pas. Je te suis.

Le Symbiotique se leva et attendit que Kanda sorte du Salon.

Kanda n'en croyait pas ses yeux, son fantasme allait le suivre comme ça, d'un coup. Ok, pas de problème.

-D'accord. Alle Moyashi en route !

-C'est Allen Bakanda.

Et les deux jeunes hommes sortirent de la pièce. Pour une destination inconnue.

**xXx**

Cross éclata de rire, en voyant le petit sourire satisfait que lui envoya son disciple avant de quitter le Salon, l'air de dire "Vous voyez, je suis toujours aussi bon ! Vous êtes fier de moi, j'en suis sûr !"

Le Roux, termina son verre et se retourna pour draguer Lenalee, au petit lot qu'il voulait se faire depuis longtemps mais, malheureusement, elle n'était plus là.

"Dommage, une prochaine fois", pensa Cross, boudeur et déçu.

Il soupira et se leva. IL était temps qu'il reparte pour d'autres lieux et d'autres continents.

Pendant ce temps Lenalee suivait à distance et discrètement le couple gay de ses rêves.

Ca sentait le yaoi et les phéromones à plein nez.

C'est d'une divine bonne humeur qu'elle vit Allen et Kanda rentrait dans la chambre de ce dernier.

**xXx**

La Congrégation allait être libérée du Grand Méchant Loup qui sévissait depuis de trop longs mois ?

Lavi allait-il être sauvé de son sort d'esclave sexuel ?

Lenalle allait-elle enfin filmer le couple yaoi de ses rêves et faire fortune en la revendant aux groupies de ce couple ?

Kanda dominera-t-il l'innocent Allen ou allait-il se faire piéger par le jeune homme de ses rêves coquins ?

Rien n'est moins sûr.

Bientôt, ses questions trouveront enfin une réponse mais, pour cela, il faut encore attendre un petit peu...hihihi

**A suivre...**

**Ais-je bien réussi ? **

**Lemon au prochain chapitre...ou pas =3 **

* * *

><p><strong>J'espère que vous avez aimés =)<strong>

**A bientôt !**


	10. Allen

**Bonjour à tous !**

**Me voici enfin avec le nouveau chapitre de Double-sens =)**

**Pour les deux autres fanfics, je posterais ce soir ou demain...en principe...**

**Désolé pour les fautes -_-""" **

**(mais bon, il est presque 4h du matin, quand même).**

**Bonne lecture ! **

* * *

><p><strong>Double-sens.<strong>

**Victime : Allen...**

Kanda sitôt la porte de sa chambre fermée, me plaqua durement contre elle et ravit mes lèvres pour un baiser passionné et rempli de désir et de frustration. Je l'enlaçai, plaçant mes bras autour de son cou et y répondis avec un empressement non feint. Il faut dire que cela faisait longtemps que je le voulais et bientôt il gémira mon nom. Je lui laisse peut-être les commandes pour l'instant, histoire de ne pas effarouchée ma proie, mais c'est lui qui se fera prendre...pas moi...

Mon Beau Brun me porta, sans pour autant que nos bouches ne se lâchent et me conduisit jusqu'au lit où il m'y jeta presque. Quelle délicatesse ! Il prit ensuite mes deux bras pour les poser au-dessus de ma tête, les emprisonnant d'une main ferme...Ok, il serait peut-être temps que je prenne le contrôle des opérations et assez rapidement, avant que mon futur amant ne s'excite trop...

Oh merde...Trop tard...Je vais mourir ! Au secours ! Help me ! Je vais me faire violer ! Aaaaaah !

Cet abruti de Kendoka vient de m'attacher aux barreaux du lit et c'est de la bonne qualité en plus...une situation que je n'avais pas prévu mais alors pas du tout.

-Voilà, maintenant, tu es à totalement soumis à mon bon vouloir, mon petit Moyashi, susurra Kanda, arborant un sourire de sadique et les yeux emplis de luxure à l'état pur.

-Ahaha, je...je...j'ai changé d'avis finalement. Détache-moi dis-je, commençant doucement à paniquer. Oh mon Dieu, que quelqu'un vienne me secourir de cet enfer.

-Il est trop tard. Assume les conséquences de tes actes, répondit-il, en déboutonnant ma chemise, après m'avoir enlevé mes chaussures et mes chaussettes.

-Quels actes, je suis innocent (je sais je suis un menteur en puissance). Détache-moi Bakanda où tu me le payeras cher, criai-je en me débattant...pour le peu que ça servait aussi. J'allais vraiment passer à la casserole

Kanda ne me répondit pas et commençant à m'embrasser le cou, laissant des marques très visibles sur ma peau pâle. Cela me fait mal de le dire mais, c'est très agréable...très très agréable. Avec horreur, je m'entendis gémir sous le traitement du Japonais qui mordillait et lécher ma peau, ses mains parcourir mon torse en de douces caresses, effleurant parfois mes tétons qui ne demandaient qu'une chose qu'on s'occupe d'eux. Mon corps se soulevait pour rencontrer le sien, essayant d'apaiser mon érection délaissée, sans succès. Le corps de Kanda restait hors de ma portée. Celui-ci finit par quitter mon cou, sans doute couvert de suçons très visibles, impossible à cacher le lendemain.

Il se leva pour commencer à se déshabiller lentement. D'abord le haut, puis son pantalon et son boxer révélant un sexe assez conséquent, bien dur et dressée. J'allais mourir si je me faisais prendre par lui. Au secours ! Panique à bord !

Bon faut quand même reconnaître qu'il est bien foutu, que du muscle et...que du muscle.

Cet enfoiré sourit en me voyant stresser à mort, puis il s'approcha de moi pour me retirer les derniers remparts qui me protégeaient de lui, c'est-à-dire mon pantalon et mon sous-vêtement. J'étais nu devant lui, soumis à son bon vouloir...une première pour moi.

Mon Brun revint vers moi, m'embrassa violemment avant qu'il ne parte s'occuper de mon torse où pointaient fièrement mes tétons...je ne saurais dire si cela venait du froid ou du plaisir...quoique la seconde option était plus que probable.

Mon amant vint les lécher et les mordiller comme précédemment avec mon cou. Je gémis de plaisir et aussitôt que je m'en rendis compte mordit ma lèvre pour me retenir.

Après un petit moment, il reprit son chemin, laissant une traînée humide...il s'arrêta juste au-dessus de mon sexe dressé et n'attendant qu'une chose qu'il s'en occupe. Je soulevai mon bassin vers lui pour qu'il le prenne en bouche mais, il me plaqua contre le lit, souriant vicieusement. Ensuite, Kanda me présenta trois doigts.

J'hésitais pendant quelques secondes...oh et puis tant pis...finis pour finis...autant que j'en profite un maximum...avec le moins de douleur si possible. Je les pris donc en bouche, les léchant avec beaucoup de zèle. Je m'en occupais comme si cela était son sexe pour l'excitait et lui faire perdre sa maîtrise de lui-même. Le regard que mon Kendoka préféré (et le seul que je connaissais aussi) me lança me prévint que j'avais réussi. Mission accomplie. J'espère juste qu'il va attendre de m'avoir préparé pour me prendre...C'est ma première fois quand même...

Kanda se baissa subitement vers mon érection qui hurlait de frustration et le prit en bouche sans attendre. Oh mon Dieu ! Que c'est bon...Il sait parfaitement y faire avec sa bouche et sa langue, un vrai professionnel...Quoique vu le nombre de personnes qui ont défilé dans son lit...Ouais, je vais plutôt profiter, au lieu d'avoir des pensées dérangeantes comme celle-ci...pas que je sois jaloux...mais...oui bon, peut-être un petit peu, quand même...

Je ne pus faire que gémir et gémir et aussi crier...un tout petit peu...une fois ou deux...Bon ok, pendant presque toute la durée où Kanda s'occupa de moi. Il fit des va-et-vient autour de mon sexe, laissant sa langue s'enrouler autour. Je ne pouvais faire que crier mon plaisir. Je ne sentis même pas le premier doigt entré en moi, tellement j'étais parti loin, appréciant. Le deuxième fut gênant et un peu douloureux. Pour cela, Kanda redoubla ses caresses sur mon érection pour me faire oublier et il y réussit haut la main. Le troisième me fit mal mais je me focalisai sur la bouche de mon Beau Brun à la langue experte qui me menait doucement vers la libération. Le Japonais fit ensuite des mouvements de ciseaux pour faciliter le passage de son sexe imposant et tapa sur ma prostate. Ce plaisir ajouté à la fellation me fit venir dans un cri, mon corps s'arquant vers mon amant. Je n'étais pas encore revenu de mon orgasme que Kanda me pénétra d'un coup enfonçant son sexe en moi, assez brutalement, tellement il n'en pouvait plus. Il m'embrassa en même temps étouffant mon cri de douleur. J'essayai de reprendre ma respiration, et surtout de faire abstraction de la douleur vive que je ressentais. Demain, j'allais morfler...Monde cruel !

-Kanda...détache-moi, s'il te plaît soufflai-je, d'une petite voix, ondulant doucement contre lui. La douleur refluait peu à peu ne laissant qu'une petite gêne.

Mon amant me regarda pendant environ dix secondes, avant de m'embrassa passionnément. Puis avant que je comprenne ce qui m'arrivais, j'étais détaché et Kanda était assis au bord du lit, moi sur lui, empalé sur son sexe, bien plus profondément que précédemment.

Je profitai de cette position pour commencer à monter et descendre encore et encore sur son membre brûlant me faisait voir les étoiles.

Finalement, j'aurai dû me laisser faire plus tôt par lui. Je ne résistai pas à l'envie de l'embrasser et de détacher sa longue chevelure d'ébène aux reflets bleutés, qui tomba en cascade dans son dos et sur ses épaules musclées.

Ensuite, Kanda me remit, bientôt, sur le dos et me pilonna avec force, nous faisant gémir et crier sous les vagues de jouissances qui déferlaient sur nous et sur moi quand il touchait ce point en moi. Ses cheveux tombèrent et se posèrent sur moi en de douces caresses que j'appréciais.

Finalement au bout d'un très long moment, je jouis en criant le nom de Kanda. Celui-ci, après quelques mouvements et en me sentant me resserrer autour de lui me rejoignit dans la jouissance, se mordant la lèvre pour ne pas crier et en fermant les yeux. Nous restâmes un moment comme cela, lui en moi, les respirations erratiques et le corps recouvert d'une pellicule de sueur. Ses cheveux se collaient à son magnifique corps. Il se laissa aller contre moi avant de se retirer de se mettre à côté de moi.

Je me collai à lui, tout en sentant sa semence s'écoulait de moi. Je ressemblais à un chaton en manque de caresse mais tant pis. Kanda remonta la couverture qui traînait au pied du lit pour nous recouvrir.

-Il faudra qu'on recommence, chuchotai-je, somnolent. Si possible avec Kanda dans le rôle du soumis...J'ai une réputation à tenir, quand même...

-Ne t'inquiète pas Moyashi, j'en avais bien l'intention, me répondit-il, en me serrant contre lui.

Etrangement, je ne regrettai absolument pas le fait d'avoir été le soumis. J'avais juste intérêt à ne pas croiser mon Maître dans les prochains jours, le temps de remarcher correctement, sinon j'allais entendre ses moqueries pour le restant de mes jours et je savais que ma virilité allait en prendre un coup.

C''est sur cette pensée que je m'endormis d'un sommeil sans rêve, épuisé par une folle nuit de débauche.

**A suivre...**

**J'espère que j'ai réussi le lemon, ça fait un moment que je n'en avais pas écrit...**

**Ais-je bien réussi ?**

**C'est Allen qui y est passé...****Mais ne vous inquiétez pas il ne va pas en rester là... =3**

**Plus que deux ou trois chapitres avant la fin u_u**

**(Dans le prochain chapitre Tyki fait son apparition)**

* * *

><p><strong>J'espère que vous avez aimé =)<strong>

**A bientôt !**


	11. Kanda

**Bonjour à tous !**

**Me revoilà avec l'avant dernier chapitre de cette histoire =)**

**Le dernier devrait être posté cette semaine ou la semaine prochaine.**

**Désolé pour les fautes -_-""  
><strong>

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p><strong>Double-sens.<strong>

**Victime : Kanda.**

Cela faisait deux jours que j'avais passés une folle nuit de débauche avec Kanda et que je m'étais plus ou moins laissé faire...pas que j'avais vraiment le choix...surtout quand on se retrouve attaché.

Oui j'avais aimé et alors ? Je n'ai pas à me justifier nah !

Cette nuit fut très très longue et le repos trop court à mon goût. Kanda est un obsédé...pire que moi...pas que je me plaigne du traitement mais, j'aurais aimé dormir un minimum et également pouvoir prendre une douche seul, sans le Japonais pour "m'aider à me laver en profondeur".

A cause de cela, hier je connus la pire honte de ma vie quand Cross (C'est confirmé Dieu me déteste) croisa mon chemin (ma vie est finie).

Mon Maître était resté figer en me voyant boitiller et grimacer à chaque pas. Pas besoin d'être un génie pour comprendre la raison. J'aurais dû m'enfuir quand je le pouvais encore...

Cross secoua la tête, dépité.

-J'ai raté ton éducation...Tu as osé te laisser faire. Tu as repris le contrôle ensuite, n'est-ce pas ? Pour lui montrer sa vraie place ? me demanda-t-il. Sa vraie place ? Hein ?

-Heu sa vraie place ? Je comprends pas.

-Mais oui, sa vraie place. Les jambes écartées te suppliant de le prendre, toute fierté envolée mmmmh, dit mon Maître en se léchant les lèvres, les yeux brillant de luxure.

Je détournai la tête, gêné.

-Je vois. Tu me déçois. Moi qui était fier de te voir ramener une conquête chaque soir et le voir repartir, heureux et les reins en compotes.

-Mais, je...

Cross me fixa le visage sévère. J'ai peur !

-Tu vas le retrouver et montrer qui domine. Sinon je m'occuperais de lui moi-même et de toi aussi. Tu dois être délicieux, susurra le Roux en agrippant mon visage avant de m'embrasser.

Je restai, choqué une minute avant de m'enfuir comme si j'avais le diable aux trousses, sous son rire sadique.

Mon Maître est un obsédé sexuel, un pervers, un détraqué...Je vais l'éviter jusqu'à son départ...Bonne idée.

xXx

En me promenant dans les couloirs de la Congrégation, prêt à fuir à la moindre trace de Cross, je découvris une scène qui me fit perdre mon faux sourire de gentil.

Un Kanda, bâillonné, à moitié nu, se trouvait plaqué contre le mur par Tyki qui lui tenait les mains au-dessus de sa tête et le toucher un peu partout. Il semblait follement s'amuser contrairement à Mon Kendoka qui essayait de lui donner des coups de genoux.

L'enfoiré. Comment osait-il molester ma victime (bon, pas encore mais bientôt). Il était mien ou au moins ses fesses...

Je vis rouge quand Tyki posa sa main un peu trop bas à mon goût.

-OTE TES SALES PATTES DE KANDA. IL M'APPARTIENT ! hurlais-je les poings serrés, prêt à activer mon Innocence.

Le Noah tourna la tête vers moi, osant un sourcil et un petit sourire amusé sur ses lèvres. Mmmmh pas mal, j'en ferais bien mon quatre heures...peut-être un jour.

-Ah oui. Tu pourrais me le prêter alors. Un si beau corps, il serait dommage qu'il ne serve qu'à un usage exclusif, répliqua-t-il d'une voix chaude en laissant un doigt descendre lentement sue le torse dénudé de Mon amant. J'aimerais l'essayer...Je me demande si il est aussi bon que le rouquin...Lavi je crois, un beau petit cul si serré et chaud...

C'est moi ou c'est le jour des pervers aujourd'hui, des pervers qui en veulent à ma propriété. Cross, Tyki...moi mais cela ne compte pas. Et puis, je n'allais pas le prêter à Tyki alors que je n'avais pas encore usé et abusé du petit cul de mon Japonais.

-Même pas en rêve. Kanda m'appartient, tout du moins pour le moment. Donc lâche-le avant que je ne m'énerve pour de bon et te refasse le portrait, lui souris-je de manière menaçante. Kanda me regarda, les yeux écarquillés. Ah oui, c'est vrai...il croyait encore que j'étais un garçon naïf et innocent. Tant pis.

-Dommage. Il avait l'air si succulent, soupira le Noah, lachant ma proie avant de l'assommer. Sans doute, pour qu'il ne tente pas de castrer son agresseur.

Ensuite, Tyki s'approcha de moi d'une démarche prédatrice, un sourire carnassier aux lèvres.

-Et toi, tu ne voudrais pas qu'on fasse plus ample connaissance...qu'on se connaisse en _profondeur_ pendant de longues heures, murmura le brun, son souffle chaud, caressant mon visage.

-Tentant, très tentant mais, peut-être une prochaine fois. Je dois m'occuper d'un jouet récalcitrant qui n'a pas encore compris à qui il appartenait, lui répondis-je en me dirigeant vers Kanda, avant de le mettre sur mon épaule.

-Je peux peut-être venir et t'aider dans ta tâche. Je suis un très bon professeur en ce qui concerne les fortes têtes.

Je souris.

-Merci mais non merci. Je pense pouvoir me débrouiller seul...

-Tant pis. Je vais aller voir Lavi. Cela fait un moment que je ne l'ai pas vu. Ce serait dommage qu'il m'oublie.

C'est sur ses dernières paroles et un sourire à faire s'enfuir le plus aguerri des guerriers que Tyki disparut dans les murs à la recherche d'une tête rousse à malmener.

xXx

Je transportai Kanda jusqu'à une salle vide pourvue d'un lit et de chaînes au lit et aux murs. J'hésitais le lit ou un mur ?

Bon le lit, je suis généreux. Je le plaçai à plat ventre sur le lit et lui attachai les mains contre le montant du lit. Un peu comme moi quand je me suis fait prendre. Le salaud.

Je lui mis un bandeau sur les yeux et lui laissai le bâillon, puis j'attendis qu'il se réveille pour commencer la fête...sa fête...

Il ne mit pas longtemps à reprendre connaissance et à se débattre contre ses liens. Il semblait paniqué...enfin il faut dire que se retrouver aveuglé, bâillonné et attaché à de quoi faire peur.

-Calme-toi et laisse-toi faire...tu vas adorer ce que je m'apprête à te faire...en principe, lui dis-je d'une voix basse près de son oreille avant de la lui mordiller.

Kanda resta immobile quelques secondes, histoire que l'information "Tu vas te faire prendre" fasse son chemin, puis commença à se débattre avec encore plus d'entrain qu'au début. Si il croyait se libérer, il allait être vite déçu.

Je laissai mes mains s'égarer sur son corps musclé et appétissant. Son pantalon et mes vêtements volèrent bientôt dans la salle (ainsi que son élastique, j'adore quand il a les cheveux détachés), impatient de pouvoir contempler son petit cul qui me faisait de l'oeil depuis la première fois où je le vis.

-Tu es si beau et si excitant.

Kanda grogna de mécontentement. Faisant fi de sa réaction, je repartis à l'exploration de son corps devant et derrière. Les gémissements que mon Japonais poussait me firent sourire...ce n'était que le début.

Après quelques minutes, je le préparai et rentrai en lui sous le cri étouffé de douleur et de plaisir du Kendoka. Ensuite, ce ne fut plus qu'un concert de cris et de gémissements.

Quelques heures plus tard, je laissai un Kanda, nu, endormi, épuisé et courbaturé dans la pièce. Je l'avais détaché mais il ne quitterait sans doute pas la salle avant le lendemain. Il lui faudra également un moment avant de pouvoir me tuer. Le refaire plusieurs fois sans laisser de repos à mon beau brun n'était pas la meilleure idée de l'année mais, il m'aguichait...Et je le reprendrai dès qu'il baissera sa garde, je serais là pour lui faire comprendre à qui il appartenait...de gré ou de force...hihihi.

xXx

Dans les jours qui suivirent, je recroisai Cross...Je m'enfuyais à chaque fois devant lui...qui me poursuivait pour me faire subir les derniers outrages. Je revis également un Kanda de mauvaise humeur, boitant, Mugen en main près à me découper en rondelles.

Parfois je voyais Tyki, harcelait un pauvre petit lapin terrifié...amusant...

De beaux jours en perspective, surtout que je devais aussi garder ma couverture de gentil garçon innocent.

Par contre, étrangement, les habitants de la Congrégation me remerciaient les larmes aux yeux, à chaque fois qu'ils me voyaient...L'Ordre devenait vraiment bizarre...

Tout se finissait bien,...entre Kanda et moi...enfin relativement bien

xXx

Finalement, le chasseur devint la proie et la proie le chasseur...enfin pas toujours...cela dépendait du moment. La Congrégation pouvait maintenant coulait des jours heureux, car plus aucune menace ne pesait sur ses habitants.

Vraiment ? Plus aucune menace ?

Pas si sur car, une rumeur dit qu'une nouvelle bête rode dans les couloirs ...assoiffée de sexe...Méfiez vous et restez sur vos gardes...avant qu'il ne soit trop tard ! hahahaha

** Fin.**

**C'est nul ou pas ? Dois-je le refaire ? -_-""**

**Dans le prochain chapitre Road apparaîtra =)**

* * *

><p><strong>J'espère que vous avez aimé =)<br>**

**A bientôt !**


	12. Road

**Bonjour à tous !**

**Voici le dernier chapitre, un petit bonus avec Road.**

**Désolée pour le retard, j'étais malade et donc j'étais pas vraiment d'humeur à écrire -_-""**

**Désolé pour les fautes u_u**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p><strong>Double-sens.<strong>

**Bonus : Road.**

Road s'ennuyait depuis un moment. Il ne se passait absolument rien et cela l'agaçait. De plus, les personnes qui l'intéressaient pour son projet ne se trouvaient plus au manoir.

Tyki était parti se faire un petit Lapin, ou les jumeaux ou un des scientifiques...enfin il était parti baiser toute la journée, Wisely s'était enfui assez rapidement quand il avait perçu ses pensées peu chastes et les jumeaux...Bonne question (avec Tyki ?)

Elle voulait du Yaoi !

Road comptait demander à ses "frères" les plus beau de participer à un yaoi (qu''ils soient d'accord ou non) qu'elle superviserait et filmerait pour son bon plaisir.

Malheureusement son plan tombait à l'eau, pour Tyki et les Jumeaux, elle comprenait...plus ou moins...ils se trouvait rarement au manoir mais Wisely osait la laisser...bon d'accord il aimait les femmes mais, elle n'allait pas le faire prendre par une brute, il aurait pu faire un petit effort pour sa soeur, quand même. Qu'étaient quelques heures de souffran...de plaisir pour la voir heureuse ?

Elle prit donc une décision importante. La jeune fille allait kidnapper des personnes de la Congrégation, il y avait pas mal de beaux spécimens là-bas, surtout les Exorcistes mâles mais quelques scientifiques aussi.

Road pourra avoir ses Yaoi et ses victim...acteurs consentants vivront une nuit de débauche enregistrée pour son bon plaisir et elle pourra toujours partager avec quelques autres yaoistes comme Lullubel ou cette Lenalee. Quelle joie.

D'abord, elle devait choisir ses deux potentielles cibles, peut-être le Lapin de Tyki, d'après son frère, il semblait aimer ses sessions de sexe (forcé) avec lui et avant cela avec Kanda...et de un...

Ensuite, Road décida de prendre un scientifique, beau et très musclé et qui très bien formé d'après ce qu'elle avait vu dans les douches, quand elle cherchait sa deuxième proie (Lavi va subir).

C'est donc un soir, qu'elle assomma le Scientifique dont elle ne connaissait pas le nom, pour le l'enfermer dans une chambre que Road avait créée dans cette intention, puis partie à la recherche de Lavi. La jeune fille le retrouva dans la Salle d'Entraînement, se cachant dans un coin sombre, sans doute pour fuir Tyki ou un quelconque prétendant. Malheureusement pour lui, Road était pire que ses autres ennemis.

-Oh mon petit Lavi, je te cherchais. Tu vas être la vedette de mon premier film Yaoi...Tu es ravie n'est-ce pas ? ricana la Noé, avec dans ses yeux une lueur maléfique.

Lavi (qui est hétéro) hurla de peur. Un hurlement qui glaça toutes les personnes présente dans la Congégation.

C'est ainsi que le petite Lapin fut une fois de plus traumatisé, que le scientifique passa une très bonne nuit (l'aphrodisiaque que la brune lui donna face à son refus aida beaucoup) et que Road fut extatique. Tellement heureuse qu'elle recommença de nombreuses fois.

C'est ainsi qu'une menace plana de nouveau sur l'Ordre. Une bête encore plus terrible que la précédente rôde dans les couloirs à l'affût de ses prochaines proies.

Mais, la rumeur d'une autre loup courait bien avant qu'elle ne commence sa chasse. Donc méfiance, méfiance ! Deux prédateurs guettent. Si vous traînez dans les couloirs obscurs à la nuit tombaient...restez vigilant où une bête prendra possession de vous...Mais derrière vous...Courez courez ! L'une d'elles est là...

Trop tard !

Un hurlement. Un sanglot...un ricanement...

La Congrégation n'était pas au bout de ses peines !

**Fin**.

**Pour ceux qui lisent "Amour Tragique II : Seconde chance ?" et "Et si les préservatifs existaient dans DGM ". **

**Je vais maintenant m'y atteler mais, il est possible que je n'écrive pas jusqu'à Avril à cause de mes études. Mais rassurez-vous, je ne les ai pas abandonné, elles seront finies tôt ou tard =D **

* * *

><p><strong>J'espère que vous avez aimé =)<strong>

**Et peut-être à bientôt sur mes autres fics !**


End file.
